


Mutiny & Ultimatums

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Eugenics Wars Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eugenics Wars.<br/>Tales tell that Augments betrayed their creators, enslaving most all the world in one fell swoop. But the truth, was so much harder for humans to swallow. That Augments had been created to rule, and did so as easily ensuring peace, prosperity.<br/>However many humans knew, there was no profit in peace.<br/>In the meantime, unrest has grown amongst the Augments. Their best, their greatest, Khan Noonien Singh, has no Queen, no heir. A promise all King's had given to ensure their reigns continued long into the future and ensure peace. When the Tribunal confronts Khan, he promises to do so ....even as he finds his Queen, enslaved to another.<br/>The following is the truth, of events before, during and after The Eugenics Wars revealing secrets never told to outsiders. But it is a lesson for all.<br/>Not all Wars, are solely written by the victors.</p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. Each chapter will be created &/or added too whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khan's POV:  
     Khan was furious. How dare they pull this little stunt on him?   _Him_. The one who had lead the revolt! With out him they would be _nothing_! They would still be good little augments obeying their creators! He cursed at the lot of them in Hindi, one word after another pouring over his lips. He could tell that a few of them were pissed with him, a few more looked as if they did not care. The rest… they looked scared. Good. They should be after what they had just decided on.   
       He finally fell silent and glared at the one who had dared to tell him the news. “If you **wanted** my lands so badly, why not just take them from me the right way? Instead of going behind my back and jumping through hoops? That is what a **coward** does.” He swept his arms out and gestured around them. “This… This is what I would expect a _**human**_ to do, not my own _kind_.” He let his eyes scan the room in which they all sat, and found no one to back him up with his initial sweep. They were all decided then…   
      He cursed again and turned his back on the one who had spoken. He should have seen this coming from that man. He had always disliked that one. He shook his head. “Very well. Since it would seem everyone backs you on this matter I will do as you wish. I will find a Queen and have heir.”   
        “And how do we know you will keep this promise you make? You could say this to us for years and years.” Khan froze as a different voice spoke up. He turned slowly to this new _brave_ soul. The Augment visibly wavered before taking a breath and ploughing on ahead. “Khan Noonien Singh, if you are not able to find a queen within the year you will forfeit your right to rule. Agreeing to this will be the only way I accept that you will keep your word.”   
       Khan stared daggers at the one who had spoken now. He glanced over at his rival and saw the smirk slobbered all over his face. he was behind this as well then… he should have known. He looked back to the new voice. “Since my word is apparently not enough anymore, I do not see that I have a choice in the matter.” He looked around the room, “In front of you all I swear I will have a Queen by the end of the year.” He heard the Augment take in a breath to say something else and he turned on him. “ _ **Be careful what you say**_ ,” He snarled. “ _ **My patience for this idiocy is gone**._ ” The other swallowed and shook his head.  Khan inclined his own then moved back to his spot and sat down; fuming that they had all turned against him like this. 

 

RaMinah's POV:   Not all, of this Tribunal was of men alone. There were women as well, who had taken a more traditional route, standing on the upper floor, looking on, all of which could be seen, openly. A few were veiled, others wearing more modernized clothing. Thus RaMinah didn’t stand out except for the fact she wore her [sari](http://41.media.tumblr.com/148f4f90bf01a754b9f2e40ff0d407ad/tumblr_no3klfZiO21u885f9o5_1280.jpg), in a daring way that didn’t fit with traditional standards but a more Westernized setting.  
   Hands curled around the railing leaning against a pillar. This had been going on all day, and only now had Khan learned the truth of why so many gathered, without him. She ignored Arun, as he glared up at her, wanting very much to say something to her, to get her to look his way.  
   No. That was never going to happen. Forced to remain at his side, for over a month, the two guards, who stood not feet from her prevented any possibility of escape. Sooner or later Arun would wear her down, and give in to marrying him, simply out of desperation to continue with her work. She was no mere trinket to be displayed on his arm, she was a doctor! The others all made use of her skills, keeping their people healthy. One could not rule, if their people became sick, died while under their care.  
   As Khan’s most trusted, came forward, having sat during the entire Tribunal, whispered all that he had heard, as Arun stood up, holding up his hand towards the second floor. “Come.”  
   While she was not the only woman to wear a sari, the cream silk, with emerald green accents, embroidered with flowers didn’t take away from her looks but enhanced them. Tilting her head down, she barely stopped herself from sending a scathing stare in return. However, she remembered the last time she openly defied Arun. The scars, that crisscrossed her back, would never heal.  
   Releasing the railing she felt fingers curling around her bicep. Hissing she jerked it out of the guards grasp with a glare. How dare he?! No man touched her without permission, as Arun himself had more than a few scars to remind him of the fact, she was not only an Augment herself, but a better fighter than he as well.  
   Which was why, her wrists, and her throat were chained. To ensure such never happened again as one more inch to the right, and she would have succeeded stabbing Arun in the heart. The chains appeared delicate, but try as she might, they could not be broken. Created specifically to bind a particularly violent Augment, they worked far too well.  
   Hands permanently kept at waist level, her hair doing some work at keeping the collar around her throat, hidden but not enough to reveal its true intention as it was pierced into her throat, collarbone, chains running under her dress, encircling her waist to keep the binds on her wrist in place.  
   Head held high, the crowd of other women parted to let her through, many giving sympathetic glances. RaMinah had been the only Augment to declare herself neutral for all, so that she could use her exceptional skills at healing, which surpassed modern medicine for humans, to ensure all her kind, received the best treatment.  
   Arun took one look at her, and kidnapped her. None dared defy him, as they were all afraid to start a war. Her feet, clad in sandals made her way down the main set of stairs, walking down the aisle, bowing her head left, right in respect to those seated, including Khan before coming to a halt to look up at Arun with a steady gaze, openly defying him.  
   "You summoned me, _Master_.“ The dull tone only holding a scathing note, at the final word. In truth, saying the word as though it had suddenly become a horrific venereal disease. Knowing very well he would punish her, but at this point? She didn’t give a damn anymore. Death was more preferable than this open disappointment to her own kind.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan leaned towards his most trusted friend and slowly nodded his head as the other told him everything he knew. His eyes flicked over to Arun as he stood and motioned for a woman from above to come down. He rolled his eyes and lounged further into his chair, bringing a hand up to rest his head on as his fellow continued to talk to him. He flicked his eyes upwards wondering which person he had given the command to, when he saw a particularly beautiful one looking down on them, dressed in a sari that even made his heart skip a beat.   
     He kept his face clear of his thoughts, but kept his eyes glued on her until she pulled away from the railings. He frowned and wondered where she had gone, then straightened slightly as she appeared on their floor. His eyes followed her as she walked in and he returned the gesture of respect as she bowed her head to him. He noted his friend had stopped talking, probably realizing he had stopped paying attention. Then the woman had to go a shatter his hopes. Of course she belong to Arun. She was beautiful, and seemed to hint at a powerful frame.   
     He straightened a little more as he heard the way she spoke to him. So Arun laid claim to her but she was not in the least bit happy about it. He glanced over at his friend and in a hushed tone asked about her. With a disapproving look from the man he told him what he knew. That she had been a neutral Augment and had gone where ever she was needed to heal the sick. That Arun had taken a fancy to her and claimed her as his own, and that Khan really needed to pay more attention to what happened outside of his country. And Khan was sure the man continued to lecture him on what he had failed to see to outside of his own lands but he looked back to the beautiful woman in the tantalizing Sari.   
     He turned his eyes to Arun then, the cold stare back once again. The question was… how to get her home. He shocked even himself as the thought flashed through his mind. Where had that come from? How had he gone from admiring the beauty that she was to wanting… no needing to find a way to get her away from him? He had seen beautiful Augments before, even beautiful humans. But never had he felt the urge to take one away from whom she was promised. Was it because it was Arun? That had to be it.  
      He ran his tongue over his lips and shifted his weight forward. That’s when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked back and saw a desperate look in the eyes of his friend. A plea to not do anything stupid. He sighed, rolled his eyes and settled back down. Maybe he would be given an opportunity to take her away that would not lead to… a disagreement. Or mayhaps a way that would not point to him as the one who did it.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   When Arun took hold of her upper arm, he made sure it was the one that remained covered. Squeezing until he finally got a reaction out of her, sucking in air between her teeth. Still, that defiant stare didn’t flicker for an instant. She held no fear of him, no matter what he did to her. “Mind your tongue before I cut it out again.”  
   Nostrils flaring she turned her head, just in time as Arun tried to kiss her. She’d rather kiss a blob fish, and the shudder of revulsion as his mouth touched her neck was visible for all to see. When her eyes snapped open, listening to Arun threaten to beat her again if she continued to turn away from him her eyes locked on Khan.  
   But it was less than a minute, no more. But it was said among Augments that they were proof of love, at first sight. As her eyes widened, and she was the first to look down with a flush upon her cheeks. Something she had never done for Arun, who had seen it all, and was utterly incensed she would find his own rival, attractive and give the first signal that she found any man, superior to herself.  
   Arun pulled her behind him, as he walked down the aisle, intent on exiting out of the building altogether with her in tow whether she liked it or not. She, didn’t have a choice. With the collar, how her hands had been chained, the most she could do is not fight back, lest the piercings in her throat, collarbone get ripped out, shredding her skin.  
   When the protests, began upstairs, their mates, listened. To abuse one woman, in their mind was to abuse them all, and Arun was treading on very thin ice. That she’d openly defied him, refused to be his Queen, even showing all the others she found Khan attractive (who was renown to have never blushed in her entire life) Arun knew he had to leave or he wouldn’t be leaving with her ..and quite possibly his life.  
   When he slowed down, she dared to look back as best she could. She didn’t give him a look, that asked for help. Oddly that didn’t occur to her. No, she wanted on more look at the first man in her life that had ever made her feel, anything at all.  
   The doors slammed behind the pair, and as one all the Queens made their way downstairs to their mates. All of which were indignant, demanding something be done. She was a Neutral! She helped birth many of their own children, all of which were healthy, strong because of her help! How dare they sit around and watch this man abuse a woman worthy of being a Queen, in her own right!  
   Many of the men did their best to calm their wives, their Queens who were upset, with good reason. If not for RaMinah many of their Queens would have never survived. They owed her, their very lives.  
   One, turned to note Khan sitting alone, pointedly without a Queen at his side. The woman, who was normally very quiet, her words heavily accented, as she acclimated the Russian clime and culture with ease.  
   "What of you, Khan? Will you idly stand by as they all have, afraid to start a war? Or will you prove you are the best of us all, take what is not his, take his lands and make them your own or must we lose faith in you, as well?“  
   It did not help that many of the men were taken aback by her bravery, but when all the other women, backed her words, they realized that war, at least internally was inevitable. Arun had laid down the gauntlet thinking he could do as he pleased. Now, it all came down to who would take it up, to return the challenge in kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan's POV:  
     Khan kept his eyes on the woman and clenched the arms of his chair as he heard her intake of breath, and the threats that fell from Arun’s tongue. He knew he hated the man for personal reasons, but this was only adding fuel to the flame. His eyes narrowed as he watched the way he treated her, a fire coursing through his veins as anger started to take over. He did not approve the abuse of a fellow Augment, especially one that was considered part of the elites. The only thing that kept him from leaping from his chair was the hand on his arm, reminding him that the entire Tribunal had just sided with the man across from him. That if he acted now, a war might break out and he did not have any reason to believe he had allies that would help him.  
     Then her eyes met with his and even though it was only for a brief moment he knew she was his; the one meant to be his mate. And with the way she reacted he knew she felt the same, or at least felt something. Then Arun was practically dragging her away. Escaping, with her in tow and Khan moved to the edge of his seat, instinct starting to take control. Then the sound of the women from above distracted him as they started to chatter. He glanced up and almost did not look back in time to catch the next glance. But catch it he did and it only made him want her more. To take her from Arun and claim her as his own, and he as hers before the rest of their people.   
      Before he could act on his feelings though the doors closed with a bang that echoed around the hall, and he sat back in his chair, the hand of his friend finally leaving his arm. No sooner had the doors closed then the lower level was flooded with the women from the second floor. He was vaguely aware of their protests and anger towards their men his thoughts already jumping to how to get her away from Arun. But when one of them spoke directly to him his eyes snapped up and he held her gaze as she spoke to him.   
      He was rather impressed with her bravery, and would never have expected this outburst from her. She had always been so quiet… His eyes wandered over the women as they all started to back up what she had said to him, and noted that the men were unusually silent. Afraid to upset their mates anymore then they already were no doubt. He ran his thumb over his fingers as he thought over her words and how to reply to them. He knew that everything they had built up to this point was teetering on the edge of a knife, and what happened between him and Arun would decide what happened between the rest.   
     He finally inclined his head to the one who had spoken to him and took a breath to answer. “Funny that you ask me to handle this, when not but a few moments ago your mates were all set against me. Claiming I held my title and lands illegitimately.” He stood and stepped towards the one who had spoken, walking in a non threatening way. He was still sore they had sided with Arun, and had tried to get him kicked out, but he also knew better then to anger the women. He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth as he thought of how to go about doing what he wanted.   
     “What he has done is wrong, and unlawful,” close enough for Khan at the very least, “for an Augment of her caliber and neutrality. I will… _talk_ with him on the matter and see what can be done to fix this problem.” He looked the female in the eyes, his true intentions glinting through, then turned on his heel and silently walked out of the room, his most trusted following right behind him.   
     As soon as he stepped out of the hall he looked over to his friend. “I want all information you can gather on her and our trading policies with Arun. I want everything we have to hold over his head.” He said in a hushed tone so only the pair of them could hear his words. “He shall not keep her.” As he spoke his eyes scanned the vicinity partly hoping that Arun was still around with the woman. It would make things a little simpler for him if he could just take her from him point blank. Though in the long run it might be a bad move for the politics of their people. 

 

RaMinah's POV:

     “One of the things, you will learn, Khan is that while you will one day have a Queen of your own? She will not always agree with your methods, or how you rule. Unfortunately, they,” She swept her arm out towards all the men who were seated. “didn’t tell us their intentions until we heard it the same time as you.” The murmurs, that grew from all of the women showed they had chosen not to tell their Wives, their own Queens their intentions. Directly going against everything they prized most dear, why they were so superior.  
    She easily met his gaze head on, even if the woman was much shorter, and well if she wasn’t so foolishly in love with her husband, she might very well have been a perfect choice. However, the one point about her, was that she was eerily quiet. This was the most he’d ever heard her speak, their entire lives.  
    “We, never claimed such. This…” Hands clasped in front of her she looked down, sighed and then looked up. “We had hoped this could have been a means to match you with a suitable woman so that you could have a Queen of your own, and children. Unfortunately instead of turning this into a happy event it has become a betrayal to the best of us. While they, have done thus to you, _we_ have not. And you have our support. Whatever you need to find your bride…”  
    When she paused, it was because a murmur rose behind her, making her stop short, turn towards them. “A moment, please.” I was then he would see the true power behind every King. The Queen. There was reason why she was the most powerful piece on the chessboard. They whispered, quickly, furiously until Sorsha held up her hands, asking silently for silence.  
    “My apologies. Now that you have found, your Queen.” The murmur of approval, from the women touched his ears, as well as the choked off, shocked sounds of the men all around him, she continued, her voice clearly reaching all assembled. “Whatever you need to make her yours, you need only ask. I… We all, wish you luck. She is the finest, of all of us.” Stepping back as Khan left, looking to her husband who was partially in awe and partially in love with her all over again, but who could blame him? How many women could stand toe to toe with Khan, himself and do so with such utter grace, and dignity..?  
    This woman, who was the eldest, and wisest Augment of them all… and the one Khan wanted to make his own Queen.

* * *

    Adeen looked on in despair, following behind his King with a faint groan. Knowing the man was doomed the moment their eyes met. Their fates were intertwined. “I will do all I can but, they arrived by helicopter.” Even as he spoke Khan would hear the whine of the rotor blades, the landing pad a fair distance from the building, but not far enough to not hear it start up. By the time he got there, even if he ran, he would not make it.  
    “It will take days at most. You are to visit Alexandria, in the meantime as the Government of Egypt has desire to live under your rule, not Arun’s. It cannot be postponed again. Otherwise Arun will push for them to decide. They want your assurance their antiquities will remain in their possession, as well as the knowledge they have gained. Not all, of their Library was lost due to a Roman’s foolishness.  
    “While they are unwilling to hand it over, if you declare it your …home… They will give you, and your family, access for life. There, was even talk of creating a new Egyptian Dynasty. Khan …my friend, please. There is far more that must be considered then some mere slip of a girl. She can hold her own, for the next few days. Arun dare not touch her, until they are wed. _Please._ Think of your lands, your power. Not a Queen you cannot even have, until these negotiations are complete.”

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan cursed as he realized what his friend said was true about Arun escaping by helicopter. That blasted man, he would one day have the pleasure of squeezing the life from him. He turned his attention back to what Adeen was saying. Oh, right… He had promised he would meet with the council… He pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his most trusted talk.   
     He was right, he could not put this off a second time. If he did not go to them and see what he could do about folding them into his own lands they would be forced to side with Arun and what ever he wished. Egypt was not far from the lands Khan ruled over and so it would be reasonable for the country to fall to him, but of course due to the potential wealth of information it held for the one who ruled it was a coveted country.   
     Though at the way he spoke of the woman who had caught his attention his eyes snapped up, a dangerous anger flickering behind them. “She is no mere slip of a girl Adeen.” He said coolly. He held the silence and stare a moment before turning away and walking once again towards their own vehicle. “As you say I must not only think of one thing at a time. While I will not set her to one side as you seem to be suggesting I will follow through on the visit to Egypt. I have promised to hear them and will keep to that. But--” He looked over as they walked. “While I am doing this you will be finding the information I require in order to free her. I will have her Adeen. Even you cannot deny what happened in there.”   
     Though he found his mind and body only wanted to storm to Arun’s lands and take her from him, to keep him from touching her again… He had seen in her that she was strong and could handle herself. The very way she acted in the room before showed that. But that did not keep him from worrying. For even though he had seen a strong woman, he had also seen the signs of no longer caring, of slowly giving up… There was no one like an Augment to find ways to cause pain to another Augment. “We will leave for Alexandria from here. I still have plenty to withstand a few days travel to Egypt in my bags, so there is no need to delay the inevitable.” The sooner he got this taken care of the sooner he could focus all of his energies on freeing… his Queen, as Sorsha stated. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Dealing with the Government of Egypt, to ensure they were under Khan’s rule, was truly annoying. like sullen children unwilling to take their naps, angry, mouthy, petulant. All with that tinge of fear that never left their faces, if Arun’s name was involved at any point. At first it made no sense, until Adeen was able to gather information from various government workers, servants, and peasants.  
   Arun was a known sadist who believed a woman was only beautiful, in the throws of agony. Many girls had been his victims, each and every time having an alibi. No female Augment would accept him, his cruelty knowing no bounds. Which was why he turned to human women instead, breaking them within days. Sometimes, within hours.  
   Now, he had one woman, he could not break no matter how hard he tried. Arun, RaMinah the woman he now held and Khan were all given rooms, on opposite wings of The Ra’s al-Tīn Palace, courtesy of Hosni Mubarak the current President of Egypt. One renown for its many secret passages, known now only to the servants, who make use of it, to help get themselves around the palace at a much quicker pace.  
   The Council, or the third day had retired, as they were still being incredibly unreasonable. Demanding something called Cleopatra’s Jewel, be brought forth to the Council by either Khan, or Arun. Otherwise it would consider itself Independence, from both which would leave Khan’s lands vulnerable, to the Sea, or to Arun himself.  
   This object, which was thought to be an expensive jewel, possibly a massive emerald, but when anyone was questioned, they all gave the same response. A riddle.

_What is hidden openly, cannot be taken. It must be given._

   If, he was to solve it, Egypt and all it held, would be his without question. It made no sense, really. How was he to solve a riddle that could be anything at all? Frustrating to be sure, as Adeen was of no help. Now in his chambers, a taste tester tried his food and drink before serving it to Khan.  
   An unfortunate necessity, as two of the Council had been poisoned within hours of each other, the day before Khan’s arrival. That was three days ago and tempers were running high. Now, to spring this quest on him, it was only the fact Arun had RaMinah hidden, that he couldn’t chance her being hurt in the process, or hidden away forever that he didn’t race the entire building to the ground.  
   Adeen had run his entire entourage into exhaustion trying to find anything about RaMinah, her current whereabouts. The servants, could say without a doubt she was still somewhere within the building, and that try as they might they could not find her.  
   As no servant was allowed (without an armed escort present) into any bedchamber, for safety reasons no servant had entered Arun’s since his arrival. He had forbidden it, refusing even an armed escort. Whatever was in the room, was guarded day and night by two of his own armed guards.  
   Just as the servant left, Adeen came in, panting. He had been on the move, day and night searching for any information. Bribes, coaxing but no threats. Fear was not Khan’s intention. He only wanted the truth.  
   Coming to one knee he bent his head. “My King.” Not, waiting for his usual acceptance to speak Adeen lifted haunted eyes. “We have confirmed her whereabouts. Arun chained her to his bed. He has forced her to sleep on the floor. She has not eaten, or bathed since their arrival. All she does is sleep. Arun bragged about it to his men, during their tour of the grounds in Hindi.  
   "I heard his plans, with my own ears. To break her will, so that she will give in and marry him and force her to bear his heir so that you can never have her. I fear… he has already succeeded.” Bowing his head, his heart saddened. While he was no King, he had a wife, a beautiful daughter of his own. The thought of Khan losing his Queen, just when he found her… such was Fate to lead the best of them, to deal such a cruel hand!


	3. Chapter 3

Khan's POV:  
     Khan had only been half watching as his food was tested for poison, and hardly noticed when the servant left. His brain was riddled with trying to figure out the god awful quest he had been given by these people. He ran a hand through his hair messing it up as he tried to make sense of the whole thing. “What is hidden openly, cannot be taken… It must be given…” He had been trying to concentrate on that one task. Surely he could figure out this one riddle, but his mind continued to be distracted…  
     He shook his head and sat down in the chair and picked up his fork twirling it around in his fingers, looking at the way  the light glinted off the smooth surface. “Cleopatra’s Jewel… They wish me to find something that no one seems to know what it is.” It was true there were speculations it was a large emerald, but even that information had little value as no one could be sure that was what it was. Needless to say when Adeen burst through the door he was thankful for the distraction of his friend.   
     As soon as he heard the first words his heart jumped into his throat and he set the fork down, leaning forward as his most trusted started to explain everything that he had finally been able to learn. The more he heard the lower and lower he felt his heart sink though. An anger started to itch under his skin, and his jaw started to clench as he listened. Then Adeen told him his fears and his mouth felt dry. He felt as if he had taken a knife to his gut. Succeeded? He had taken her as his own… forced her to be his…   
     For the first time that he could truly remember he felt… nothing. It was as if his mind could not accept that he had lost his mate as quickly as he had found her. He slumped back in his chair, disbelief washing over his face. So… that was it? If what Adeen said was true there was nothing that could be done. It was not like the humans, where they could divorce each other if they did not like it. Augments had one mate till one or both died. Never had two successfully separated. If Arun had succeeded in his attempts to claim her, it would be worse for her if Khan tried to take her from him now then if he left her to him.  
     He finally swallowed and focused on Adeen. A dark shadow took over his face, and his eyes went cold, deathlike. “Thank you Adeen. You have been most helpful.” He took his fork in hand once again and stared at his food. He snorted softly and took the glass in the other hand and took a long swallow of the wine inside, nearly draining it. He was probably the first Augment in their history to find and lose a mate so quickly. His grip tightened on his cup until it shattered in his grasp and the last of its contents splashed all over his hand and the table. He cursed and slammed the fork down, successfully bending it out of shape. Another curse in Hindi spewed over his lips and he pushed away from the table. It was at this moment in time that there was a knock at the door.   
     Khan growled and stalked over to the door flung it open, not believing that someone was bothering him right then. “Yes?” He asked, a harsh edge to his tone. As soon as he saw it was only a servant he sighed and ran a hand down his face. This servant did not harm him, the servant did not deserve his anger, yet. He took a breath and asked in a somewhat calmer voice, “What is it?” As he looked over the servant though he realized it was one he had not seen. This one was not someone who worked with Khan at all. He knew every face of the servants who worked around him, and for him while he stayed there. He quirked an eyebrow and narrowed his eye, body tensing as he got ready for an attack of some sort.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The man, was a local, and human, given his height, build and the wave of fear that came off him in a palatable wave. His head bowed, kneeling on one knee, a massive carpet, Persian in origin draped heavily over his shoulder.  
        A massive hand, belonging to Hatem, who had been Khan’s personal bodyguard since they had been boys, deciding the only man worthy enough to beat Khan into a smear on the floor, was Hatem himself. A true love/hate relationship, if there ever was one.  
    “He only says his name is Selim, and that he has the heavy responsibility of giving a gift that is for you and you alone.” The man at his feet, kept his head bowed, both arms cradling and holding the carpet on his shoulder.”   
    “…yes, yes, a Jewel, My Khan.” Salim said, keeping his head down, after looking both ways, whispering the words.  
    Hatem looked less than pleased or impressed. “This servant, claims he must give to you, only in your private chambers.”  
    Salim lifted his head, gaze pleading. “…there isn’t much time. Please, my Khan. I swear it on Isis herself, and Cleopatra’s Jewel, that you will not be harmed.”  
    Hatem stared at Khan, letting him decide on what to do. Send Salim away with his carpet, the jewel he is to give as a gift, or let him enter his personal chambers?

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan was greatly put to ease when he saw Hatem and his body physically showed it as the muscles slowly relaxed. Khan raised an eyebrow as the news was relayed to him. A gift? He looked at the rug… Surely the man did not mean the… rug. As beautiful as it may be, thought to be honest it did not seem to boast of beauty, he found it difficult to grasp why he thought it important.   
     When the human finally spoke Khan leaned against the door with a small sigh. My Khan… normally he only heard those words from those who truly believed and trusted him. If this man spoke those words then  surely it would be alright to pity him and allow him what he asked for. He certainly knew his life was in danger for what he was doing and yet he still insisted on doing it.   
     Then he perked up as the man swore on Cleopatra’s jewel. He ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth as he thought it over quickly. The man was in a panic and insisted that haste was needed. He swore on things held dear to him and used the most honored phrase to talk to him. Finally he gave a quick nod of his head and stepped aside to allow the pair in.   
     Was he doing the smart thing? Probably not, but anything to keep his mind off of what he had just learned was a welcome distraction. He threw a glance over at Adeen an eyebrow raised, as he closed the door behind Hatem and Salim. “So tell me what is so important you risked your life to enter my private chambers?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Hatem stood in front of the door, to ensure Salim couldn’t run, but the young man didn’t notice, eyes scanning the room, before boldly walking to and into Khan’s own bedchamber. The only room, that was guaranteed absolute privacy, safety for all within the palace.  
    Adeen opened his mouth, to speak, stop the servant but something stopped him. The purpose in his tread, perhaps, the resolution in his gaze. It would be given there, nowhere else. Both men looked to Khan, crossing their arms. While admittedly …highly unusual, instincts for both said this man meant Khan no harm.  
    Only when the three were in the room, did Salim make any movements. Turning he faced the trio. Using both hands, Selim laid out the rug gently, with great care before kneeling down on one knee, head bowed. His voice carried, despite his quiet tone. “What is hidden openly, cannot be taken. It must be _given_.”  
    A hard shove, the carpet unrolled, stopping at Khan’s feet, revealing RaMinah, lying naked on her stomach. The stories Adeen had heard were true. Starved, bloody, whip marks on her back all of which seeping, bloody, many infected. The sound of a metal chain was heard, as it came to rest beside her, attached to shackles so tightly bound to her wrists, they were bleeding.  
    She had been chained, to Arun’s bed, as nothing more than a pet. Never, his Queen.  
    Softly she moaned, but as to her surroundings, she was not conscious of them. For so long with little oxygen she was in a state of unconsciousness where the only thought that held her mind, kept hold of it was to breath. For in this state.. she felt no pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Khan's POV:  
     Khan was starting to grow annoyed but at the same time more curious. So after only a moments hesitation and checking with both of his people he followed the man into his room. He watched the man turn to face them and inhaled sharply as he spoke the riddle he had been trying to figure out since he had been told the words. His eyes snapped down to the carpet that the man now kicked open to reveal the contents and felt weak at the knees as he saw her.   
     He was sickened by the sight he saw. How could Arun do this to anyone, let alone one he wished to claim as his queen? Outrage wanted to take over. A murderous light flickered in his eyes, but he knew that this was not the time. He quickly bent down, slipping off his own coat and covering her with it before very gently picking her up off the ground.   
     “Adeen, I need rags, isopropyl alcohol, antibiotic ointment, and water; as well as clean linens to wrap her wounds. Then a healer we can trust. I mean truly trust.” He set her gently on the bed careful with the chain that came with her. As soon as she was out of his arms he pushed his sleeves up. “Hatem I need a lock pick of some kind. We need to get these chains off of her.” He could see the flesh beneath the shackles inflamed and bloody.   
     He was very thankful that she was unconscious at that time for he did not think he could stand hearing her as they had to work on her. Already the sight before him tried to cloud his eyes. The woman he knew he was to mate, to belong to was hurt beyond anything he thought possible for an Augment, and it was like a knife had been sunk into his gut and twisted around. He would make Arun pay for what he had done.   
     As soon as the water arrived with the rags and linen, Khan was unsure who had actually brought them so focused was he on his mate. He started to clean the wounds as gently as he could, making sure to get it clean before he attempted anything else on the wounds. Then as he got one section cleaned with water he poured the alcohol onto a new rag and started to clean the section all over again; once again thankful she was unconscious as he knew this would sting normally, let alone with what she had already been put through.

 

RaMinah's POV:

  _One week later…_

   The most exhausting time of Khan’s life, for sure. The wounds, she’d received were numerous. Far too many to heal naturally. He’d worn her down, slowly but surely, due to her inability to heal, due to infection, lack of hygiene, sleep, food, water. When she had been gifted to him, RaMinah was as close to an Augment had ever come to dying of any illness.  
   In a flurry, the Healer, Khan, and his servants had to work day and night. Removing the shackles from her wrists, the collar in her neck, the piercings to hold it in place, all of them were infected. All of which had been coated in feces to ensure her body never rejected them, would always be in constant pain.  
   For days she had been in a delirium, suffering from a fever so high it threatened to boil her blood. Reenacting the torture Arun set upon her. While he had not taken her virginity, an act he would have had to perform in front of witnesses to prove their marriage and mating was complete Arun’s sick mind came up with the next best thing.  
   He had sodomized her, repeatedly.  
   As for Arun, finding RaMinah gone, having escaped (the bed having been dismantled to set her free) destroyed his quarters, and killed three of his servants, all of which had been drugged, in his fury. None had seen him since, after his threat that anyone who had taken what was his, would die by his hand.  
   Somehow, the President of Egypt, knew what was happening. Or at least had some kind of clue, having called for a recess, claiming that tempers were far too high, to rest, enjoy the comfort, relaxation that Egypt could provide. Ten days.  
   Three days left to go, at which point Khan would have to present Cleopatra’s Jewel, the woman lying on his bed, peacefully asleep, to the Council so as to win favour over their people and win Egypt for himself.  
   Salim had begged sanctuary, and in fact had made himself personally available, time and time again proving himself tenfold helping Khan with whatever was required, to help RaMinah heal. Arun’s savagery was unable to be erased, scars now forever marking what had once been a flawless beauty.  
   During this week, Khan had been forced to make appearances. Leaving her in the care of the Healer (which might explain why The President of Egypt knew what was going on, she was his personal physician!) who worked on her, with help day and night. He was told only that morning that she would live, but she was still very, very weak.  
   It might take months for her to heal fully, even years. Arun had done to RaMinah, in mere days enough to kill a human woman, 100 times over. Considered a day of rest for all, few came out into the open, choosing to remain behind closed doors. To sleep, rest, meditate, conclude personal business. Whatever the reason, it left Khan free to sit at her bedside, as long as he wished.  
   A soft sound, a moan, and her eyes, finally opened. Not, glassy with fever but clear, and lucid. Staring blankly up at the bed’s canopy, which she did not recognize. Opening her mouth only a faint croak came out, throat so dry she couldn’t openly speak. What was going on where was she.  
   Sensing a presence beside her, unable to see him her instinct was to shy away from Khan, breathing coming in quick, panting gasps. Hyperventilating, too weak to move, to get away. Shaking her head, no, even unable to move her arms from underneath the covers. Only her mouth moved. _…Not again. please… not again._ Silent words, begging for Arun not to touch her, rape, torture her, again.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan was exhausted. He had only ever felt this tired back during their captivity. It had been a week of constant worry, constant healing, constant work. When he was not seeing to the things he needed to see to he was trying to help the healing of RaMinah. Or sleeping when shooed away by the healer. He was very thankful when the President decided and called for a recess. It took one less thing off his mind that required immediate attention.   
     So when the day of rest came about he spent the time in the chair next to her bed. He had just started to nod off when he heard the moan. At first it was not something he would have thought too much about, being a sound that had become well known to him, albeit if he thought about it, the sound he was used to was not quite like that. But moans and groans were prone to change and he did not think much on it. Not until the second sound came about. This new sound came from the bed and Khan was wide awake then and flicked his eyes over to the body in his bed. And there he saw the eyes open; saw the way she knew he was there, and saw the way she tried to escape from him.   
     It upset him that Arun had her so beaten down that he was the first thing she thought of when waking up. That the first thought on her mind when she woke up was the idea of that… thing hurting her again upset him greatly. It made him want to find the man and poison him then throw his body to the dogs. He did not deserve a fair death, nor a decent burial. But he knew that anger was not the thing for her to feel right then. That would not help their situation, it would only hinder the recovery process…   
     He silently got up from his chair and walked over to the water that had been left earlier that day. Khan poured two glassed of water. one for her and another for him. He downed his in one gulp then stepped up to the bed; and knelt down so he would be on her level, “Shh, I am not Arun.” He kept his voice calm and void of the anger he felt towards the man. “You are safe now. Would you like some water?” He did not dare move until he had gotten her permission to hand over the water. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Hearing movement, that went away from her relaxed her, somewhat. Hearing water her throat made itself known on how parched she really was, a faint raspy whine at the thought of having any water at all, was Heavenly. When Khan came into her sight, she stared at him, as though he was merely a figment of her imagination.  
   It took so much effort, she was exhausted, but somehow she got her hand out from underneath the covers, reaching out, wrist bandaged, for Khan’s free hand. “…are you real…” The words painful to hear, agony to speak but she had to ask.  
   Was Khan nothing more than another hallucination, praying to any God or Goddess that would listen for him to save her from the Hell she suffered at Arun’s hands. To see him, she had to know if he was truly there, forgetting completely, for now that she needed water, much more healing to  ever be considered the woman she had been before. Fingers feebly curling around his index finger, unable to hold on tightly.  
   Salim had explained that he had been one of her servants, voluntarily since she was a child, perhaps 6 years old. She had saved his life, from drowning, falling off the boat that was to transfer her to another facility, in Egypt. RaMinah decreed that he had to learn how to swim, so that he could save himself.  
    Since that day, he considered her as his responsibility, to mentor her, protect her, care for her. Salim was her friend, protector, bodyguard, even learning proper medical procedures, to ensure he never had to leave her side. Salim was nearly killed, when Arun kidnapped her, claiming falsely that she had to come to his palace, and heal a number of children. That had been, a month earlier.  
   Knowing it could mean his own death, when he found her unresponsive, even to pain he panicked. She had hours, left. If, that. It was his last chance, and risked everything to bring her to Khan. Hearing she would live, had lifted a great weight off his shoulders, saying only that he had one final task to perform as he left.  
    His final words, not hours before had said so much. “You are the only man to make her smile, to feel anything. She is no longer Cleopatra’s Jewel but your own. I know she is in safe hands.”  
   Adeen knocked, entered quickly to kneel beside Khan. “My Khan…” He murmured, staring at the floor. “Salim is dead.” Head snapping up as he heard a gasp, then a raspy sob come from the bed but no tears from the ill figure, too weak to move, curl up and cry.  
    The man who had been her friend, the first person to ever hug her, showed they cared, saving her time and time again, not only her life but from bad mistakes, since she was very small, who saved her life yet again to deliver her to Khan personally, was dead. It couldn’t be. No, he was lying!  
   Bowing his head again, face brick red, ashamed that he’d not checked to see if RaMinah was awake, to draw Khan away to speak freely, continued. Knowing he had to do so. “He presented himself an hour ago to Arun, admitting that he had taken Lady RaMinah away, claiming that she was smuggled away into safe hands. He implied it was in another country.  
    “Arun…” Taking a breath, he closed his eyes tightly. “…tore Salim to pieces. Screaming that it was her fault for denying him. I …am sorry. He… said he knew what he was doing, that he was giving his life to protect yours. That was his sole purpose in life. Now that he knew you were safe with your King, you no longer needed him.”  
   There was more but Adeen would keep the knowledge to himself. Salim also said sadly, that he gave his life, because Salim could not longer live with the fact that he knew, RaMinah would never love him in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Khan's POV:  
     Khan felt his heart twist as she asked if he was real. He set the cup down on the table next to them a moment and took her hand within his own, trying to show her that he was indeed real. That he was not some trick of her mind. He was unsure of what to do, though it did not really matter as Adeen soon stepped into the room and delivered the news.   
     Khan’s eyes flashed with anger as he told the news without checking on RaMinah; speaking before he knew that it was only him listening. And he might have said something about it had the other not shown he knew his folly. He looked over at RaMinah wondering how well she would take the information. He knew that Salim was close to her, but had not gotten the details on their relationship. It saddened him to hear of how the other man had died. He had not deserved such a death, and he was sure to hold Arun accountable to it when he finally confronted the man.   
     But even in death Salim had done the pair of them a great service. He had put Arun’s eyes onto another target. Implying another country would give them at least a few more days rest with each other before Arun figured it all out. “Thank Adeen.” He said coolly. “Please make sure that all necessary precautions are being made to keep these rooms secure. Even with his mind being set on another country I would not put it past him to try and sneak in here anyways.”   
     He then turned back to RaMinah and saw the state she was in. He let his eyes study her face, deciding what the best course of action with her would be. He was unsure how she would react to him touching her after Arun… but at the same time she had just heard how Salim had died. He slowly reached a hand out then gently patted her arm, trying to provide some form of comfort. “I am sorry for your loss. You should know, without him you would be dead today. He saved your life.” He said all of this with an unusual gentleness to his voice.   
     He picked the glass of water back up and tried to offer it to her. “You should drink. Without water you will not heal correctly.” He knew they had a lot to take care of in a few days, and knew she would need every bit of energy she could gather. It was awful what had happened, but the last thing they should do is let his death be in vain. He knew he needed to tell her what was needed of her, but after what she had just found out he knew she was not ready to hear the news. He wanted to give her time to fully take in what Adeen had said.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    A faint sob, with no tears, was the only thing she could give, her grief fully internal. Inwardly thanking Salim, understanding exactly what he did, and why. She had known for years but never let Salim know. Never would she marry, mate with a human. At most he was a friend. A friend that would be honoured, for the rest of her days.  
    As her eyes followed Khan’s every movement, her gaze however, wasn’t wary in the least. Despite his assurances, that he was real, she wasn’t entirely sure, she wasn’t dreaming again. When his other hand touched her arm, she gave a small, sad smile in return. She understood. In all respects.  
    Using the straw Minah drank the water, draining the glass, slowly before she set her head back once more. Adeen made his way out, calling for the healer to come in, who did so with an open package that looked to have come in from the mail. Emptying it on a tray/table that went across her bed, the healer explained what was going on.  
    “If all goes well, Lady RaMinah, you will be healed, within two days at most. Salim ordered three of your kits, for dealing with Augmented, premature infants. They, with a regiment to restore your body, muscles, via IV feedings, and regular nutrients your natural healing factor should make use of the fuel we will be giving it, instead of using your own body, instead. It should take no longer than that to bring you back to how you had been before.”  
    Eyes locked on the Healer, finally she nodded, showing she understood. Understanding also, as a doctor exactly what it was going to entail. 24 hours of pain, if not longer. A necessary price to pay, considering they will be kickstarting her healing factor as an Augment, into overdrive. It would take constant, careful monitoring. She only hoped this Healer knew what she was getting into.  
    Watching Khan the healer bowed slightly. “She will be sleeping through most of it as it will feel much the same as when Augments, experience growing pains. Perhaps, you should rest yourself..? You cannot help her if you yourself waste away, and not rest properly.”  
    Minah squeezed his hand, nodding slightly, her gaze urging Khan to rest, sleep as much as he could. He was clearly exhausted and needed it, badly. This way when he told her everything she wasn’t so ill he feared losing her at any moment.  
    Probably what would surprise him most, was when she turned her head, to the empty side of the bed, then looked up to him again. ‘Stay’ she mouthed, knowing she would only relax, feel better knowing he was close enough to touch.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Two days at most. It seemed both as a short amount of time as well as a lengthy one. It was not going to be an enjoyable time for his- for RaMinah. He was unhappy with the whole situation. Not with the healer, she was a blessing as had been Salim. But Arun… that waste of space had been the cause of all of this and he was still gallivanting around, alive.   
     He looked at the healer realizing what she was telling him. He frowned and took a self examination and realized that he was indeed a little… tired. Sleepy… of fine he was exhausted. The woman was right as much as he hated to admit it. That coupled with Minah’s hand squeeze decided it for him. He needed to sleep if he was going to be any help to anyone, and he was sure Adeen would remind him that he would also need sleep if he were to smooth things out with Egypt. He sighed deeply and slowly shook his head. “Very well.”  
     As he had been thinking he had kept his eyes on RaMinah and was surprised when she motioned to the other side of the bed and asked him to stay. His brows creased slightly and his head tilted to one side. He could hardly believe that she was asking him to stay with her, to share the bed together. Maybe Arun had not ruined _everything_. He slowly inclined his head acknowledging what she asked of him. Well if that was what she wished for, who was he to deny her something so simple?  
     He walked around to the other side of the bed, and slipped off his shoes. He pulled the blankets back then slipped into the bed next to her, immediately burrowing into the warmth and comfort of the bed and pillows. He maneuvered into a position that allowed him to look at RaMinah as he waited for his body to calm down enough to fall asleep. His eyes searched over her face, wanting to ask her so many things, to tell her so many things, but too exhausted to voice anything. So he contented himself by reaching out and taking her hand in his.   
     It amazed him how right this felt. He knew that Augments were very sensitive to knowing who their mate was supposed to be but never had he thought that the connection would come so quickly. The sense of belonging together, and not wishing to leave the other… he had expected those to come far slower then they had. Even though it had only been months ago that he had been leading a single life quite happily he could now not even think of going back to that time, and it did not scare him that such thoughts crossed his mind. They would make it through this because they had only just met and had so much to learn about one another. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    That Khan agreed so readily brought relief, and happiness to her features, it light up, even in her exhaustion. No, Arun had tried, going as far as he’d dared, no more. Even that had been too much. Any other woman, even an Augment would have died in agony, suffering. But this woman had not only survived, but she had remained, intact. Hope, had been restored, seeing Khan’s face again, hovering over her.  
    The healer, while not entirely gentle, knew what she was doing, turning RaMinah over onto her side, facing Khan. When his hand held hers, their fingers interlaced her could feel her weight settle into the bed. As long as he was touching her, she would get through this. Unnoticed of the medication, the two IV’s set up, one in her hand, the other in her opposite arm. All the while murmuring to Khan, quietly, exactly what she was doing, and why.  
    The shot added to the IV was to keep RaMinah asleep, so that she wouldn’t feel any of the pains as her body healed itself, as fast as the nutrients, protein, building blocks given to it. Within seconds he felt her hand go slack, but still, held on enough to know somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn’t wish to let go.  
    “Sleep. Your Queen is in good hands.” The healer murmured, sitting by to read a book. It would take constant monitoring by her and Adeen in shifts, to heal her, but it would be done. Even if they had to run themselves into the ground, to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Khan's POV:  
     Khan smiled as they fingers interlaced and felt light from the joy it brought him. He listened intently as the healer explained everything she was doing, and only took his eyes off RaMinah’s face as he looked over what the healer was doing from his vantage point. He nodded his head every now and again, thankful that she was telling him everything that was going on.   
     He stayed like that until she fell asleep, and then continued to lie there as even in sleep she kept a slight hold on his hand. He sighed slowly as he knew the healer right. She was in good hands and he knew they would make sure she would pull through this. The very fact she was still breathing and functioning was a show of how strong an augment she truly was. So he reluctantly allowed his eyes to close with sleep, keeping his hand laced with her as he did so.   
     As he slept, he would come in and out of sleep. He would not really be awake but he would be aware of what was going on. Every time the happened the first thing he would do was to make sure that she was still there, that he still had some sort of contact with her and that the healer or Adeen was in the room. Then he would drift off back to sleep. He had not slept well ever since he had known she was his Queen, and none what so ever when she had been brought to him. So it was quite easy for him to sleep the same amount she slept.   
     It was a shift, a lifting of weight that was the first alert that something was different. Then it was followed by a progressively colder side where Minah had been sleeping. He opened his eyes blearily and tried to focus on the spot where she had been sleeping the last forty-eight hours. He frowned at what his eyes saw, or rather didn’t see. He shot up in bed a feeling on panic starting to rise up in his chest. She was gone? How was she gone? Where was the healer? Where was Adeen? Had Arun managed to get into his private chambers? Had he managed to take her back?   
     He forced himself to take a breath then threw the covers off and started for the door. That’s when he heard it, the sound of running water. He stopped in his tracks, hands outstretched to open the door to the main rooms. Was it so simple? He slowly walked to the bathing room and poked his head around the corner and physically sighed with relief, his entire body slumping up against the wall. He stayed quiet a moment, eyes closed as he calmed his mind down. “I thought he had taken you back…” he finally said softly, the adrenaline he had felt moments before still interwoven in his voice.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   That sight was enough, of her sitting off-center in a shallow pool, with a light waterfall of water pouring down in the center. using a cloth to scrub her arm hard enough to turn flesh pink, due to the friction, a froth of bubbles covering her skin.  
   The scent, which Khan would be able to take in was dark, enthralling. Black Orchids. That with the warm steam from her bath was intoxicating, soothing frayed nerves as it enveloped Khan as though he was held in a warm, healing embrace.  
   The sound of water falling, as rain was the only sound as she bathed, hair piled high on her head, an untidy mess pinned on the top of her head. Nothing, hindered his sight to the scars that crisscrossed her back, all of which had become flat, thin pale lines. What they were, unmistakable.  
   "I’m sorry for startling you.“ Turning her head, so that he could hear her better, she saw Khan was respectful, not openly staring at her. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I felt bad for wanting to wake you. I know for the next few weeks it will be …hard, to be separated, with what happened.”  
   While she was different, admittedly so by all other Augments, at times she understood them far better than they understood themselves. “…your manservant. Adeen..? He is bringing us fresh clothing. He said that he is going to find me something worthy of his Queen. He is… thoughtful. He apologized to me as well, for how he gave the news of Salim’s death. That was kind of him.”  
   Seeing only part of Khan’s leg, she turned more, to see him better. “Will you join me?” Teeth clicking together when she realized just what she’d asked of him. But to ask, had felt so natural. She knew who he was, what he was to her.. how could it be wrong to ask him to be with her, join her in every way possible, even something to intimate as a bath, regardless of how, the circumstances of how they met?  
   The cloth continued to scrub her flesh, removing the dirt, sweat, dried blood from her skin. Feeling as a sponge would, soaking up the water, feeling invigorated just feeling the cool water against her skin.

 

Khan's POV:  
     The longer he stood there the more aware he became of the fragrance. The smell was one he had never really stopped to think on, but it seemed to have almost a healing aspect to it, a calming aspect to it. Her voice cut through his thoughts and he glanced over. He caught the sight of the scars and they hurt him to see. It hurt him to see that someone had hurt her… indeed almost killed her.   
     He looked back towards the bed they had been sleeping in. Now that he thought of it he had been rather comfortable and if not for her leaving he may have still been asleep. But she was right again, he had this desire to be with her at all times; did not even wish to think of a time they would have to separated from each other. He turned his head back and leaned it against the wall behind him, closing his eyes as he listened to her talk. Good then, Adeen had made things right with her. That lifted a small weight off his shoulders. New clothes sounded nice, and maybe food to follow; that sounded truly good.   
     His eyes snapped open and his head turned to look at her at her question. He was at first shocked by the request, but as he thought it over he found that it did not sound all that crazy. By Augment standards they were all but joined together. They knew what they were to each other and it was only a matter of time before it became official. So truly there was nothing wrong with her request, no reason not to acquiesce.  
     He smiled softly, and slipped out of his own clothes, leaving them in a pile by the entrance, then walked towards her. He stepped into the shallow pool and made a point to step under the waterfall for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of it cascading over his body before stepping over to her and kneeling behind her. He bought his arm around and stopped her hand from its scrubbing and took hold of cloth and gently pulled it from it. He then started to work on cleaning her back, much in the same fashion that she had been cleaning herself.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Not openly staring, at least rudely so she did watch Khan undress, and approach with eyes wider than they had been before. Looking him over, head to toe and back again with a clear flush on her cheeks. But she didn’t look away. She’d seen dozens of men, in her time as a doctor, unclothed but this.. oh god this was so very different, wasn’t it.  
   When he stood under the waterfall of water, Khan was close enough to touch. Just a bit, her hand moved to do just that, but decided against it at the last moment. Another attempt to ensure that her dreams of him the last few nights were now reality. He was here, it wasn’t a dream and the living nightmare she’d suffered with Arun, was now over.  
   Hand slack, the cloth slipped easily out of her grasp, arm crossing her breasts, one knee bent, the other curled below keeping her modesty, solely out of habit, not to hide herself from his gaze. Swallowing she turned her head. Eyes searching Khan’s face, watching it, unsure what he intended on doing. …then she knew.  
   Looking forward again, a soft gasp, cut off left her as she closed her eyes. Having seen the damage done to her, the Healer had known hiding it was impossible the only tears she’d shed were of the thought Khan would believe her ugly, unwilling to touch her because she was soiled, used goods despite the fact Arun had never gone so far, in his attempt to claim her.  
   That Khan wanted to bathe her, felt so good, as not only her skin was cleansed her soul felt so as well. “...thank you.” Turning her head to glance back up at him once more with a shaky smile, tears in her eyes. Understanding all too well that he did this, to be close to her. Sex didn’t need to be involved. To be intimate, prove nothing had changed between them, it never would.  
   Turning her head forward, head down her eyes closed as the sensation of her skin being scrubbed, hard washed over her. It felt so good, she purred, softly, while shifting so that her head lay on her arm, set on bent knee. If not for how she was sitting, to ensure she didn’t fall over, she might very well have done so, merely melting on the spot, due to the pleasurable sensation which made skin tingle, even as it turned pink under the bubbles.


	7. Chapter 7

Khan's POV:  
     He returned her smile with a small one of his own. As he washed her back he felt his own anger over the situation waver back and forth. On the one hand, she was here with him. No longer in the clutches of Arun. She was safe and they were together, finally. On the other, Arun had hurt her; hurt her in such a way that he had scared her. An Augment. He had managed to not only greatly hurt, but scar an Augment. He took in a breath and held the cloth under the water fall a moment to re-dampen it.   
     He took a breath and let it out slowly as he brought it back. He would be dealt with, but not here. Not while they shared this moment together. Their first true interaction with one another sense they had first seen each other in the hall. A smile tugged at his lips as she purred softly and shifted to a better sitting position. He stopped his scrubbing as she moved then started once again, watching as the skin under neath turned pink under his efforts.   
     He stayed silent as he worked, not feeling there was anything to say at that moment. He was solely concentrated on being there with her, and not let his mind wander to anything else. He carried on in this fashion and he finished her back, then he looked at her shoulders and stared at the skin lightly covered with bubbles. He brought his hand up and gently brushed his fingers over the bare skin, at first with just the one hand, but then bringing up both; setting the cloth aside for the moment.   
      His fingers played across her skin as he took in the rises and falls of her shoulders. He leaned in towards her, close enough to feel her own body heat meld with his own. His fingers cleared a spot of bubbles from her shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on it. Not a kiss of wild passion, filled with some great need for more, but rather a kiss of innocence; of a simple desire to express what he felt inside.  He then closed his eyes and let his head rest against hers, his hands falling from her shoulders to rest at her waist  as he enjoyed this moment that they seemed to have stolen from the outside world.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The touch of his fingers, brought her head, turning it, as best she could to see what he was doing. The kiss, was a surprise but …a welcome one. The constant, tense hold on herself, expecting Khan to reject her, was let go with the exhaled rush, dragged in as a soft gasp of surprise. He wasn’t rejecting her. No. If anything Khan was affirming that she was his Queen, despite Arun’s vicious actions.  
   Turning, sideways her legs were draped over Khan’s right leg, hand bracing herself, not as yet leaning on him just next to his left hip. Looking up at his face, with pleasure, shy but not ashamed, or bashful. “My Khan.” While the urge to kiss him was so strong it nearly blinded her, she did not.  
   Instead, she rested herself against his chest, shoulder, exhaling slowly, as it hit her. She was free. The hell she had lived through, the living nightmare, was finally over and she was now safe in the arms of the one man whom she had been destined for since their births.  
    The only thing that would have made this moment perfect was Arun’s beaten, bloody body crucified to the wall, watching as Khan claimed her as his mate. A slow smile formed. If what she heard of Khan was true.. she’d get exactly that, and more besides.

 

Khan's POV:  
     His skin seemed to tingle as she moved around and draped her legs over his own, leaning towards him but not quite there yet. He could feel his heart speed up as she looked at him and a shiver ran up his spine as she claimed him with her words. He could feel the urge to kiss her but she leaned against him instead and he found that just as pleasurable.   
     He felt her relax against his body and brought a hand up to stoke her head gently. They were finally together. She had filled a piece of his life that he had not truly realized needed filling until that day in the council when he had seen her. This was right, this was near perfect. The only way it could have been better was if he had already claimed the satisfaction of slowly killing the Augment that had harmed her. That had attempted to claim _his_ mate. _His queen_.   
     He buried his face into her shoulder, playfully nuzzling the crook of her neck. “My Queen.” He said against her ear, breath teasing the skin. It felt so good to be there, he could wish that this time together would not end, that they could just skip all the rest and go straight to where they live happily together in his lands and never leave them again. But he knew that would never happen, and that eventually Adeen would come in a rain on their pleasant moment together. He wrapped his arms around her as the thought of having to leave, to be separated from her, irritated him.  He stayed silent a few minutes, simply enjoying er against him, “We are rather horrid at this whole bathing thing.” He finally said off offhandedly, a smirk on his lips. 

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Slowly blinking a lungful of air was brought in, then out at a steady pace. Fingertips touching the back of Khan’s neck, feeling strands curling lightly around the digits as nails lightly stroked the soft skin at the nape. Slowly, as he pet her hair which was damp, but not wet, her frame settled against him fully. A sure sign that she had accepted his actions, and him handing her life over in his hands, trusting him to keep her safe, protect her.  
   Her breath caught, giving a faint sound, of surprise and pleasure when he returned the sentiment. While the rest was merely a formality, to vocalize the sentiment cemented it in their minds, even their souls. None called the other King, or Queen unless it was their own mate.  
   That was how it had always been between the Augments, and always would be. That, was the emotional trigger the scientists had used, to crumble mental barriers to ensure that they always had one tie to their emotions, to prevent them from becoming mindless, bloodthirsty beasts.  
   Oh she felt the same, another sound, of pleasure this time at the sensation of his arms around her. Never having experienced it, beyond a few friends, all female never had a man held her, intentionally keeping their distance from her, sensing she was off limits. Arun ignored such, which nearly cost her, her life.  
   His words brought laughter from her, genuine amusement as her free arm moved to curl around his waist loathe to be separated from Khan as well. “At least the water will not be cold.” Which was true, it was supplied by a hot spring to ensure it was a constant temperature.  
   The distant knock, turned her head into him, her grip tightening considerably as a shudder ran through her frame. “Don’t go.” Knowing it had to be someone to take him away from her. She couldn’t bare the thought, nor the thought that if Khan was not there, Arun may very well find her.  
   She would not, survive, the second time if he did.


	8. Chapter 8

Khan's POV:  
      He smiled as she wrapped her arms about his waist and he relaxed into his embrace. He snorted at her comment and nodded his head. “This is true. We shall not catch cold due to unheated water.” He glanced down at the water that surrounded them absently, enjoying being embraced and embracing her.   
     He growled as he heard a faint knock at the door and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He quickly looked back at Minah when she spoke. He noted her grasp had tightened, and tightened his own in reassurance. “I’m sure it’s only Adeen.” Though he figured that was who it was it did not make the prospect of getting out of the water any more appealing. “You are more than welcome to come with me to see what it is he wants? Or has to tell us. I am sure I saw robes around here some where…”   
     He let his grasp go on her, and gently pulled himself away from her. As soon as the contact was gone he felt off. He had to fight the urge to go right back to her and never let her go again. How did the others handle this? Maybe it was a feeling that one was able to handle better as time went on.   
     He shortly found what he was looking for, two robes for the pair of them. He looked back at Minah and raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Care to join me in welcoming our guest?” He slipped on his robe, loosely tying it. “Maybe if we’re fast we can hop back in before the outside world claims us once again.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Even a harsh word at that moment would have shattered her when he pulled away. Lip jutted out, only a bit, those eyes held such emotion in them. Enough that Khan could very well, truly drown in those eyes. While his back was turned her hand had been extended to draw him back. Blinking away tears as she felt cold, empty. A shudder running through her, as Khan’s touch had wiped away, at least for a little bit, the feel of another, a touch she never encouraged, welcomed.  
   Telling herself to pull it together she stood, stepping up to stand in the waterfall to wet her hair fully, rinse the suds from her body. The sensation of the water was far too good to step away, lowering her head to stare at Khan, but he would have seen it all the same. The patch of skin on the opposite side of her throat, that he had not seen before. Pink, ragged square 3x3 inches wide. Growing back, healing itself. The patch of skin, had been removed by her own hand. In the exact place Khan himself would mark her as his Queen.  
   "Stay..“ She wouldn’t beg but oh she was close to doing just that. holding her hand out, just enough to let him see it. She didn’t give a damn who it was or why. She only wanted this time with her King, to recover, to show the world she was worthy to stand at his side. "They can wait until we are ready.” She was told they had two more days. She intended on making full use, of every second of it.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan had seen the patch of skin and knew immediately what it meant, or at least what had been attempted. He let his hands fall to his side, as he cocked his head to one side as he heard her quiet request. His eyes flicked down to her hand and stared at it a moment, simply standing there trying to decide what should be done. There was what he wanted, what he felt he needed to do. Then there was habit, his normal routine.   
     He ran his tongue along his lower teeth before he slipped the robe off, hanging it up with the other once again. Though his face was kept clean of what he was feeling, he could not keep the shine out from his eyes as he stepped up to her once again, joining her under the shower once again. “How can I say no to you?” He growled playfully as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled up close behind her.   
     He pushed the knock into the back of his mind, deciding that if it was someone he knew they would get the hint and leave him alone, or if it was someone else one of his people would take care of the person. He focused on the water that hit his body and closed his eyes as he lost his mind to the way the water hit his body and trickled down it. He let his head rest against hers slightly, making sure to keep to the side of the neck that was not hurt. “Hmm.” He hummed, “what should we do today?”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   A smile began, widening as the robes were put away, stepping into the pool, the waterfall to join her. She didn’t thank him but her touch, hands reached up behind her, to slide them up and around his neck, in those black strands with a soft sigh of pleasure. Her hands had ached to touch him from the first. To be denied for so long had been nearly unbearable.  
   Now that they were flesh to flesh, it felt as though they were so easily able to become one person, but such had to wait until he claimed her, properly as his own. While there was still the formality to do so in front of witnesses, to prove her innocence and that the claim could never be contested, it merely a formality.  
   She was Khan’s Queen now, and none could deny it just watching the two in the same room.  
   At his question, her fingertips brushed over his skin starting above his ear, over and down his cheek to his chin even as she turned her head towards Khan’s. An intake of breath as even such a gentle nuzzle felt so wonderful to her. “Finish our bath…” Murmured with a gentle laugh.  
   "After…? Anything your heart desires.“ Emphasizing the word anything. Even if it meant him claiming her, right then and there. She was more than ready and willing to give him her all, heart, mind, body and soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Khan's POV:  
     He let his breath escape him as she brought her hands up and around his neck. The feel of her against him was something he had not realized he needed. He knew he needed something but it wasn’t until that very moment that he realized what it had been. How foolish could he have been? He should have known… He shook his head throwing the thoughts out of his head.   
     He leaned into the touch as she dragged her fingertips over his skin. He snorted as she answered; his breath playing against her skin. He took in her words and remained silent not sure he understood her meaning. He was fairly certain that he knew what she meant but how… Again with the thinking. He sighed internally. He needed to get out of his head. He had a queen now, someone who needed to hear what he thought; someone who needed to know what was going through his mind. He was no longer a lone Augment; he had a mate… he had a queen to share life with.   
     “That sounds most agreeable.” He murmured against her skin. By all that was good she smelled so amazing, if he was not careful he could take her right then and there. “Maybe something to eat in the near future.” The need to become one with her was so strong… He pressed his lips against her neck and placed small kisses up her neck.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   It was so easy to turn around, to face Khan while still within his embrace. Movements slow, a sign that she wished to move, yes… but not out of his arms. Away from him. Anything but that. No, the last thing she wanted was for this man, to let her go, even for a second.  
   Tilting her head back, the water fell, gently on and around them, as it would for the Spring Rains in India. A constant downpour that replenished the land, renewed it once more. The low sound of pleasure, as it cleansed away the dirt, blood and touch of another was a sound Khan could hear, a sound for his ears alone.  
   Hands rested gently on his shoulders, thumbs touching gently on that long swan like neck as she stared into his eyes. “So long, apart. So long, with no one to trust, no one to voice your thoughts and desires.” Hands framed Khan’s face, to draw it down with a gentle smile. “No longer are you alone. I am yours. I will never betray you, or lead you wrong. I swear it on my life, My Khan.”  
   Lips sought out his own to initiate a kiss. To prove Arun never had claim on her, and despite his atrocities, he never succeeded. She was his, always was and always would be. Needing to feel him, to wipe away every horror, all the nightmares away.  
   Damn the consequences for going against tradition. Damn them all.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Pleasure ran through his veins as he heard her low sound, a sound he knew no one else would ever hear. His neck arched as her thumbs gently touched, and his eyes half closed at the motion, though they opened fully as he heard her start to talk. He listened to her words and when she sought a kiss he eagerly agreed to the notion. It was not just he though, she was no longer alone. He was hers just as much she his.   
     He tried to keep it simple, nothing more than a kiss. He tried so hard thinking about what might happen if they got to physical now. He could hear his best friends voice in his head disapproving, he could see them going too far causing trouble for the pair of them down the road. But by the creator she was magnificent  and  as their lips touched he found it not enough. He wanted more, he wanted to show her what he could not put into words. He wanted… her and no one else.    
     He wanted to be with her in every way he could be, wanted to lay claim to her and make sure no one else could ever try to take her from him again. And with the way he felt he was unsure he could ever get enough of the woman in his arms. He brought a hand up and cupped the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, teeth biting at her lip, tongue asking for entrance.  His free hand quickly snaked around her hip and enjoyed the feel of her flesh under his fingers.

 

RaMinah's POV:   There was no resistance at all. No, in fact Khan would find himself holding a wildcat that desired him, just as much as he, desired her. A faint whimper, at the hand to her neck her mouth opened, hesitant in how her tongue touched his own. She’d never even kissed another man, but instinct was a glorious thing, as was her enthusiasm which was stunning to behold.  
   Fingers curled, digging into his scalp as one hand fisted his hair, enough to make it hurt, even as she rose tiptoe to meet Khan halfway. This was far better than anything she’d ever asked for, desired, needed. The spark had quickly morphed into a bonfire, warming their skin up, as her body swayed lightly, before leaning against his own.  
   "No, no, no, no! M'Lord, M'Lady!“ Adeen, and the Healer both cried out, nearly in a panic to see thier lord and his Queen in such a compromising position. While, they were naked, yes, it was only a matter of time. The desire, between the two was palatable.  
   Adeen kept his distance, knowing that if he did, Khan would consider it a threat to his Queen and dispatch him on the spot. "You must follow tradition. If you do not Arun could claim he had her first. It would be your word against his.”  
   "My Khan.“ The healer, on her knees, head bowed, voice reverent. "For your Queen …you must wait. Please. We beg of you, only to ensure that monster never lays his hands on her again.”  
   The kiss, was ended with a plaintive sound of a kitten desperate for attention, to feel his hand stroking her flesh. “…please….” Breathing out the plea, as her eyes focused on his own. He could easily take her, right and there, she would gladly submit to him, his desires no matter who was in the room, watching.  
   Adeen, watching the two, boldly took a step forward, but no more. Enough to snap Khan’s attention towards him, not to the desire of his Queen, the only one that was equal to his own. But not enough to threaten his life. “Let the Healer check Lady RaMinah over. Please.” Waiting to see what Khan would do.  
   It could easily swing in a number of ways. Attacking Adeen for getting too close, calming himself, to allow his Queen out of his embrace, and out of his sight for an hour or two so that both could calm their desires, or take her, right then and there. After so long apart.. Adeen was sure that his Queen would be claimed, for the first time, without following tradition.  
   Truth be told… if he himself had been Khan.. he would claiming his Queen, on the spot.


	10. Chapter 10

Khan's POV:  
     He moaned as her fingers dug into his scalp enough to hurt, and his hand quickly moved down her hip to her behind and started to squeeze right as someone broke his attention, but not enough to pull him away. They would get the hint and leave or face his anger. It was not until her realized there were two voices that the kiss finally ended and he pulled away enough to see who was stupid enough to bother them.   
     He looked back to his queen, looked into her eyes and knew that she wanted this as much as he did, tradition be damned. But the healers words had pierced through his desire. His head snapped around as someone took a step forward and a growl grew deep in his throat but when he saw it was Adeen and he took no further steps he relaxed a little.   
     His arm still encircled her waist and kept her pressed close to him, and he let his head rest atop hers. He could feel the desire, the over powering need to claim her, but the healers words would not leave him. If he took her now, outside of tradition the monster could lay claim to her and even take her away from him… That was something neither of them could survive, not after this. He needed to… wanted to wait. To do everything by the book, to ensure nothing went wrong. But it was not a decision for him alone to make. Had he not just been thinking about this?  
     He closed his eyes and buried his face into the nape of her neck, nuzzling her as he did so. “They speak the truth, pyara.” Though desire still clung to his voice he managed to keep it soft enough so only she could tell what he was saying. “If I claim you now… that _thing_ will be able to claim he took you first… and… I fear the others would side with him if it came to that…” He tightened his hold on her as he spoke. He placed a kiss on her neck, then pulled back; her smell almost overpowering his senses. He placed his forehead against hers, “If you can wait then so can I.” He pulled away a little more and looked her dead in the eyes. “But if you do not want to, I will claim you here and now, tradition be damned.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Khan’s moan, affected her so greatly, he could feel her beginning to tremble in his arms, gasping as his hand palmed, squeezed her arse. A tremulous whimper, shivering as that felt… so very good. Lips parted her breathing quick the scent of her was intoxicating, hypnotizing, as were her eyes. “My Khan… please…” Sighing his name as he held her closer than before. She wanted that, needed that, and so much more. Why were they trying to stop, what to them was as natural as breathing?  
   The Healer, rose, a robe made of silk laying across her arms. Stopping on a dime when RaMinah hissed, like a cat that had been stroked the wrong way. Just as Khan was fiercely territorial of his Queen, she was the same for her King. No woman, would dare approach him again, unless it was under her watchful eye. “…my Queen. Please.”  
   "I know they do.“ Eyes closing RaMinah swayed in Khan’s arms, wanting so badly to just lose herself in his touch. "I don’t want to leave you.” Her grip, not on his hair but arms now around his shoulders refused to release themselves. Instinctively holding on, with a cry of distress at the thought of even being apart from him, even if he was in the other room. “Please don’t leave me.”  
   Adeen and the Healer, exchanged glances. This, was so beyond the norm for either of them. Normally the control Augments had over themselves was legendary… however, the circumstances on how these two was tragic, painful to experience, and witness.  
   The Healer however, knew she had to keep from giving in. Even they, as witnesses were not enough. The others, those with the highest power, must witness the two finally becoming one, witness the conception of their first child. Khan’s heir. “M'Lady please. I swear I will do all within my power to ensure you are healthy, when the time comes. You must think, of your child.”  
   That, snapped Minah out of the stupor she was in, a shuddered breath as tears came to her eyes. She had to be in full health, to ensure their child came into this world, into Khan’s hands as tradition demanded, healthy and hale.  
   Khan’s heir, was destined, one day to rule over them all.  
   Eyes closed, her hands framed Khan’s face, breathing in his scent as well. “…you.. wont be too far away?” Damn if anyone considered her weak for such a question! If they had been through half of what she’d experienced in the last few days alone, they would have gone insane.  
   Adeen, spoke up. “The next room, M'Lady. No further. Never will anyone separate you again.”  
   Hands slid down to frame Khan’s throat as she tilted her head up, to get another kiss. Desperate in its desire, need, and yes even love of the man whose heart, mind and soul were the other half of her own. A breath, she said the words she didn’t want to say, but knew in the end, it must be done. “Tradition, must be upheld or we cannot remain superior, and will spiral into chaos, being just as those beneath us. Words Khan himself had stated, during the moment of his coronation. She herself had been there, with the other women, unable to see his face, only hear his voice. It haunted her dreams for months.  
   Now, she knew why.  
   Feeling as though she was ripping herself in half, she stepped back, into the water to rinse the rest of the suds from her body. Turning her back, reluctantly on her mate as the Healer wisely stood with RaMinah between herself, and Khan. The robe, enveloped her body, hiding everything from view as Minah was led from the room, back into the living room.  
   Adeen, stood on the opposite side of the room, leaving Khan between himself and RaMinah. "Our apologies, My Khan.” The man speaking quietly, was genuinely sorry. “However we must do our duty, to protect both of you. As much as we are happy that you have Lady RaMinah…” He trailed off, staring at the floor. Out of respect, yes but also in sadness.  
   "Two more days, my Khan, and she can stand by your side, proof that you have Cleopatra’s Jewel, that it was given to you, not taken then your Empire can grow, as it should."  
   Glancing up, Adeen smiled slightly. “I took it upon myself to contact Madame Sorsha. She relayed the message that she will inform the others. All, will arrive on time for your wedding. That night, she will be yours forever.”  
   Knowing, the following information had to be relayed, Adeen did so, calmly. While the news wasn’t bad, it would still bother Khan, he was sure of that. To relay it calmly, ensured Khan would think first, then react. “M'Lady is healing faster than even the Healer expected. Perhaps, too quickly. That is why she wishes to look your Queen over, and give her another dose of nutrients, just to be sure.  
   "Within twenty four hours, the wounds she bears will be gone, leaving nothing but… scars. The Healer is beside herself. She has tried everything, to minimize the scarring but…” Adeen lowered his head. “I am sorry, my Khan. Arun…” Was intentionally as vicious as possible. The proof of such, was now there for any and all to see.  
   "I have brought you both, fresh clothing. I will, bring you breakfast.“ Adeen bowed, leaving Khan to finish bathing alone, bowing to RaMinah who glanced at the servant and dear friend of her mate, before she was given yet another pill, drink to imbibe.  
   ”…Gah.. I understand I have to drink everything you give me, and take the pills, but do they have to taste horrible so horrible? And my tongue has gone numb!“  
   "That is the zinc, M'Lady. A must, I’m afraid.” The Healer crooned, understanding all to well Minah was quite sick of drinking the potions, for lack of a better word, most of which tasted horrid, as well as the dozens of pills, most all of nothing but nutrients. While, not as good as the real thing, it was a significant boost to her healing.  
   "Is that all?“  
   "For now, yes M'Lady. The next dose-–”  
   "Twelve hours. Very well. You say your daughter will serve me, while I am in hiding?“  
   "Yes, M'Lady. Chandra serves the President’s wife, but she is currently in the States, during the summit.”  
   "Have her meet with my Khan first. If he approves, then she may serve me, these next few days. I will pay her, of course.“ Minah never believed in slaves. Far too easy to revolt, betray. Kindness, and assurance that they were taken care of, went a long, long way to ensure ones loyalty.  
   "Yes, M'Lady.” The Healer, whose name was Nena, gathered everything, putting it all back in her bag, which was set on a table to ensure there was no tampering, from anyone outside Khan’s chambers. “I will bring her to you, immediately.”  
   "Thank you. Until tonight.“ The two women bowed heads to one another, in respect as fellow Healers, watching the older woman go. The robe, was held close to her body, as she moved to stand in the doorway, standing in the same position he had been when he’d discovered her gone.  
   "The Healer is bringing her daughter to serve me. Dress me, my hair and the like. I want you to meet her first, see if she is acceptable. Trustworthy.” Oh, how she wanted to join Khan, eyes closed with a sad sigh. Two days and one night… Now, such a time felt as though they’d been asked to wait, a millennia.

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan remained silent as they took her from him. The only thing he could manage was a reassuring look that he would remain close at hand. He feared that if he tried to speak again it would give away how close to the edge he had gotten. He had almost not recognized his own words coming from her mouth… He of all the Augments should understand how important it was to keep with tradition and a sense of order among each other… He watched as she left then turned his look on Adeen, his eye hardening as he apologized.   
     He knew he was not truly mad at his best friend, but in that moment all he could see before him was the reason his Queen had been taken from him, and it was all he could do to keep a calm face on over his anger. He turned his back on the other and continued his bathing as he listened to the news. He nodded his head, happy enough that the others would be able to arrive on time for the wedding. Something that could not happen fast enough.   
     The news that the others would make it, and the refreshing sensations of getting himself clean helped calm him down so by the time Adeen got to the questionable news he was able to approach the subject with a calmer head. He clenched his jaw as he learned that there would be scars left behind by that man… He looked down, “Maybe it is for the best… A reminder to the pair of us… _to me_ of when I was not there for her when she needed me most.” He muttered darkly.   
     He nodded his head and continued cleaning himself. The joy of the bath was now long over and he got through it as quickly as he could and had just stepped out and had started drying himself off when she spoke up and he twisted his torso around to glance over. He smirked as he saw the way she stood in the doorway then quickly turned back around as he felt the desire start to bloom once again. He reached for his robe and quickly slipped it on. “Very good.” He said turning around and walking towards her. “Adeen said he would bring us breakfast. He also mentioned fresh clothes. I am assuming he hid them in there as I do not see them here.” He said with a soft snort.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Turning as Khan stopped beside her, her hand moved out, hesitantly. Touching his chest, as her eyes searched, needing reassurance, that this, he was still very real, and that what they had felt, minutes before had not collapsed into cold ashes, but instead had only been banked, out of necessity.  
   It would take months for the two to be able to be apart for longer than a few minutes. Touch, scent, sight all were required, as the two were overrun by their instincts. While they could be overcome, briefly it caused physical pain, nearly blinding headaches as they fought against themselves.  
   "I saw two things lying on the bed, which was changed, remade. The covers are different. Green this time, instead of red.“ Understandable, changing the bedding ensured that any sickness still harbored in her body, didn’t return.  
   The robe she wore complimented her colouring, a deep burgundy and black ombre that brought out her eyes, making the amber and golden shades within those orbs, glow. It was tied off, revealing only the hollow of her throat. Sleeves so long they covered all but the tips of her fingers, and all of her feet.  
   In fact she had to pick it up, to walk at all, giving him a peek of her dainty feet, beautiful toes before turning to make her way back into the main sitting area. The clothing laid out for her was very simple. A shawl, matching the tunic, long pants so that they would not aggravate, her still sensitive flesh. This way, she could cover her hair, and her face if anyone entered the room. The clothing was beautiful but could easily mistaken for a servant. If, any such deception was required.  
   ”…it’s beautiful.“ While it may appear at first, she might have been a servant, the real jewels, sewn into her clothing proved otherwise. The Egyptian cotton was smooth, and to her surprise, was softer than silk. ”…I… thank you.“ Looking to Khan in gratitude although it had been Adeen, who ensured that no matter the circumstances, his Queen would wear, only the best.  
   Khan’s outfit, was in fact, the same, except that there was only a line of jewels, coming to a point for his tunic. The rest was the design of his sigil, his crest embroidered in silver wire. A costly outfit, but ideal for resting, behind closed doors, or, meeting others, if they so chose to visit him personally.  
   "It suits you.” RaMinah murmured, touching the sleeve of his outfit, with a smile. “And in its own way, it matches my own.” She too had the same sigil, or crest, but a much smaller pattern just over her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Khan's POV:  
    Khan smiled down as she placed a hand on him and swiftly took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. He nodded his head as she started to talk about what had been laid out on the bed. He smiled as he watched her pick her robe up to walk into the other room. Though he would certainly rather see the thing on the ground, off of her, it did make her look tantalizing. He smiled over at her as she thanked him for her clothes. He knew who had been the mastermind behind them but it still pleased him that the right choices had been made.   
    He stepped up next to her and looked at what had been laid out for him. “Yes it does.” He said with a small smile. Khan greatly enjoyed the fact that his sigil was above her heart. It seemed to confirm what was going on with the pair of them, that even though it was not a public thing yet she was his and no one elses. He did enjoy what had been picked for him but he always wore such things now. He picked his first thing up and started to change next to her. He could still feel the way she had felt against him and longed to go back to that time and finish what they had all but started.   
    He sighed and finished changing into his casual clothes. “We need to do something or we shall both go mad.” He finally said leaning against the bed as he did so.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    There was nothing that could stop the smile that formed when he kissed her wrist. Such simple actions, spoke of emotions far deeper lust, beyond simple desire. As she walked away, careful not to trip she'd felt his gaze on her, as intense, as real as his hands on her body. Oh, how she wanted it, so very much.  
    Forced to sit down as she dressed, she leaned against the bedpost, to catch her breath. She was so tired. Why was she tired? Wasn't she healed? Lifting her head to look up at him, she held her hand out, for Khan to join her. "Something other, than giving in, to our need for one another?"  
    Oh indeed, it was so very, very hard to stop herself, as she leaned in, eyes closing as she touched her lips to his. "I do need you. I'll go mad if I cannot be yours, My Khan." When her eyes opened, they were so dark, fathomless as their gazes met, fingers touching his throat, moving up into his hair. "...please make me yours."  
    Noises could be heard, outside the double doors, leading into Khan's chambers. Voices raised in anger, combat. The doors, even priceless artifacts rattled under the heavy, pounding. "I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE KH--"  
    A heavy grunt, as something massive struck another object, and Hatem's voice, snarling at the other guards for letting Arun best them. "Drag the bastard back to his chambers, then return here at once for your punishment." The knock, while heavy was much less jarring. "My Khan." Hatem called out to let him know who it was.  
    As for RaMinah, she had blanched outright hearing Arun's voice all thoughts of desire crushed in wake of memories she never wanted to remember again, on her feet, backing away from the door, heading for Khan's bedroom out of pure instinct, never once looking Khan's direction.

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan snorted, half amused half annoyed. “Sadly yes, something other than our desire for one another.” His eyes closed as she placed a kiss on his lips, and leaned into the touch as she touched his throat, dragging them up to his hair. “I will. I promise-” His thought was cut off by a disturbance outside the door.  He turned around and instinctively blocked Minah's body with his own. He waited and listened to the sounds from the other side and was pleased to hear a welcomed thud as the mad man was taken care of.    
    He was of course furious that Arun had been able to get that close to himself and RaMinah. How could his own guards be so foolish? He was extremely pleased to know that Hatem would take care of the indecent and make sure it never happened again. If he could he would murder the bastard out right. But he knew that would only cause more trouble than harm... for now. But things were always changing.   
    “Enter.” he said coldly. He turned to look at Minah and saw her backing away. “RaMinah.” He said softly. Throwing a hand out to show silence was needed when he heard the door open. He stepped in front of her and held his arms out to her. “Minah, he is gone. He will not touch you again. I am here now.” He took a few steps towards her. “You need not think of him again.” He reached out and touched her shoulder first then edged closer, slowly taking her into an embrace. “Everything will be fine. We only need wait till the others get here so there can be no question.” He rubbed small circles in the small of her back as he tried to hold her in his arms and bring her back to the here and now.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Starting as the door opened, her eyes were quick, moving to Khan as he said her name. Holding his hands out, she paused, stilling as a statue would, barely breathing. His soft words, had those glazed eyes clear, focus once more on the present. Hatem stood by the door, gaze averted as he felt her fear, coming off in palatable waves. Again, Khan's servant wished the blow had killed Arun, not merely knocked him out for a few hours.  
    As his arms encircled her, she melted into his embrace, hands fisted in his tunic, face buried in his shoulder. Shaking, she didn't shed any tears. Her fear lessening, calming Khan as well as herself as his touch soothed her frayed nerves.  
    Kneeling on one knee, Adeen joined Hatem who did the same, awaiting word, orders. Glancing at one another, each making a silent vow. If Arun _ever_ touched their Queen again, they would give their own lives, to ensure it never happened again.  
    Lifting her head, she didn't let go, instead seeking to nuzzle Khan's cheek, as her eyes opened, focusing on the two males kneeling by the door. Brows creased briefly with a short frown. "...what is going on?" Having no memory of her panic attack her last memory was of the two sitting on the end of the bed together, wanting so very badly for Khan to kiss her.  
    But perhaps it was best that she didn't remember.  
    Raising their heads, they waited in silence for permission to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

Khan's POV:  
    Khan almost sighed in relief as he felt her relax against him. She would be fine... soon enough they would be able to be free of it all and simply  enjoy being with one another. He leaned into the nuzzle before a wave of confusion washed over his face, which he quickly replaced with a mask of calm. He looked into her eyes a moment before deciding she seemed to truly not know what had just happened.   
    Before he acknowledged the other two in the room, knowing they would wait until he was satisfied that his Queen was truly alright, he returned the nuzzle she had given him and linked his fingers with hers bring the hand up and kissing it lightly. Merely doing so as an act of devotion and love, not intending to ignite the fire that both of them were trying to keep at bay.  
    Finally once satisfied Khan spoke to RaMinah explaining the two other men. “Adeen and Hatem were just about to give us the latest report on the world outside our room.” He turned to look at the pair of them, inclining his head giving them permission to get up and speak. “And to make sure we're behaving I have no doubt.” He added with a roll of his eyes. “Before you two start to talk though can you assure me that we will not have any unexpected visitors? I do not think I would take kindly to anyone simply showing up.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Her attention drawn away from Khan's servants, her eyes softened considerably as she watched his face, a light blush forming at his gesture helping calm her fully. Drawing her close to touch her lips to his cheek.  
    When she drew back it was to watch Adeen and and Hatem both stand as one, then bow. "Chaperons..." Well she expected nothing else, given the quiet murmur, withdrawing from Khan only to sit down at the table, where a carafe and two glasses had been left. Sangria. One of her favourite drinks, with much more fruit than per usual the deep burgundy liquid consisting of an exceptional wine, and brandy.  
    The hint of honey in the air had her breathing in, eyes closed as she poured one, then the other. Before she could take a sip, Adeen moved to kneel at her side.  
    "Until you and your King are home and safe, we must check to ensure that nothing is poisoned."  
    For a moment she glanced at Khan, brows creased. Had their enemies truly sunk so low, so as to try and poison one another. "....very well." Watching as Adeen picked up both glasses, taking a sip of each before setting them down once again, nodding that both were safe. "I ask that you find someone else, to risk their lives for our safety. We've already lost one man, dear to our hearts. We do not wish to lose another."  
    "As you wish, Lady RaMinah." Adeen bowed, forehead touching the floor before he rose up, to join Hatem once more.  
    "There was a slight disturbance but it was taken care of, with no trouble." Hatem didn't even glance at RaMinah, which would have instantly alerted her that his words, were a lie.  
    "Security, as a result will be tightened considerably. Other than those known to be loyal, and safe, none will bother you, until you present yourself before President Mubarak as proof that my Khan was given, Cleopatra's Jewel, and is worthy to rule Egypt."

 

Khan's POV:  
    Khan watched as she moved to the table and followed her taking his own seat near her. He was about to take the glass she had poured when Adeen stepped forward and knelt at he side. He caught her look and nodded his head. He would not think anything too low for that thing that tried to pass as an Augment. Though he was uncomfortable with Adeen being the one to test it. He had been the closest thing he had to a best friend and he would morn his death longer than he would admit.   
    It was with relief that he let the breath he had been holding, and took up the glass and proceeded to sip from it. “Indeed.” Khan added, though only as a confirmation of what she had said. A smile pulled at his lips, almost in a thankful fashion. He was glad she already considered Adeen dear and was thankful she did not wish to risk him more than he already did. He would try to remember to tell her so when they were alone once again.   
    Khan nodded his head slowly, his gaze focusing on the liquid in the glass as he swirled it around. He knew Hatem would keep to his word and that what happened before would not happen again, at least not in the way it had just happened. He was sure that they had not heard the last o the crazed Augment. “Thank you, both of you.” He said. “Adeen as Lady RaMinah has asked, we will want the taster here before our meal is ready. I know you have much to do but please move that to the top of your to do list.” He took another swallow of the drink. It certainly was refreshing. “Speaking of which, we will be ready for said meal in two hours time at most. Sooner if you find a tester before the time frame's up.” He was not truly hungry yet, but knew that by the time they cooked enough to actually make him fill full he would be ravenous.   
    “Go now and do as you have said.” How many days did they have to wait before he could show the world he had Cleopatra's jewel and was worthy of ruling Egypt? He sighed internally and took another swallow. Too long for his liking. His eyes flicked over to his Queen. “Do you like it?” He asked motioning to the drink.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    For a moment her eyes closed, well more than halfway. While she had recovered yes, she had not slept. Not truly. Instead she had been unconscious, for far too long. Sleep, true sleep would be welcome. But not as yet. Listening to Khan, Adeen and Hatem it was only when they were alone again did her eyes open, giving Khan a tired smile. "Yes whomever concocted it, knows of my love for fruit." Plucking a slice of orange from the glass she set it on a saucer, the once orange flesh now holding a deep dark blush. The Sangria had been sitting for quite a long time, soaking the alcohol within its pulp. While it would never be enough to get either of them drunk it would certainly calm their nerves, relax the pair so that they were more able to enjoy their time together.  
    "Have you ever had Sangria, before?" Picking up a juicy slice of peach, her tongue swiped over the faintly fuzzy outer skin, to keep it from dripping on her clothes, before taking a bite, eyes closing with a hum of pleasure. Was she openly teasing her mate to be? In a way, yes but not so much so it was blatant or unappealing. Fingers took up another slice, eyes locking on Khan's while holding it out, openly offering it to him. Yes, they were indeed playing with fire, leaving the two alone like this, with alcohol, a bed so close at hand. Not that their desire, needed encouragement. No a singular glance was more than enough to spark that flame into a bonfire that could very well burn the entire world, to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Khan's POV:  
    “I can't say I have.” He said bringing the glass to his lips. His eyes watched her as she picked the fruit up, ran his tongue over his lips as she licked the peach. He shifted in his chair and took another swallow of his own drink. “Though I now wish I had, it is a delicious drink.” He mumbled more than said as their eyes locked together. Only for a moment did he glance away and at the fruit offered before he looked back. He leaned forward and took the fruit in his mouth, his teeth lightly brushing against her finger tips. Only when the fruit was in his mouth did he close his eyes as he enjoyed the flavor, giving his own hum of appreciation. When he opened his eyes he caught her hands gently with his own. “Truly delicious.” He said and brought her fingers to his lips and sucked what juice was on them off.  Only after that did he lounge back into his chair, breathing a small sigh as he did so.   
    Who ever had decided leaving them alone with this drink had not been thinking clearly. Was he complaining? In a sense. Now they were alone, relaxed and already burning for one another, and yet He was expected to not claim her, in any sense of the word. He fished out one of the pieces of fruit from his own drink and looked at it a moment watching as the juice trickled down his hand before he popped the thing into his mouth and bit into the juicy flesh. He glanced over at Minah as he plucked another out, intending to pop it into his mouth in much the same fashion. “I suppose a sleep should be in our future.” He hummed.

RaMinah's POV:  
    "I hope, it might become a favorite of yours, in the future then." Visibly her eyes darkened, at the sensation of his mouth on her fingers, finding herself caught, but she found that she didn't mind. There was no fear, or worries that this man could ever hurt her. At least, in a way that she wouldn't enjoy, thoroughly. Breath caught as the suction, the sensation of his tongue and teeth had her openly whimper. A shaky breath, was taken in, then let out in a rush as he sat back. Oh by the Gods themselves that had to be one of the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.  
    Perhaps they hadn't been thinking to do such a thing, but she thought there was reason for it. Mated pairs had weeks, months to heighten the desire for one another, heightening the need until it burned out of control. When an Augment felt any emotion, they did so with a ferocity that frightened any, but their own. She, wanted to see just what this man was capable, of, as far as Khan's desire was concerned. To experience it, to feel it become one with her own, was a driving goal, that had nothing to do with the alcohol in her system.  
    "Sleep, is the last thing I wish for, My Khan." Husky, her tone as she reached out, to draw his hand closer, and do the same he had done, for her. Hand cradling his wrist, eating the fruit first, all the while staring into his eyes. "However, a bed, would be most welcome." A tongue like a kitten began to lap at his fingers, ensuring she had every drop yes... but more so she wanted to taste his skin.

Khan's POV:  
    He watched as she took his hand, eating the fruit from him as he had from her. The sound she had made echoed in his brain as she did so. He shifted in his seat as she spoke, her voice stirring the emotions within him once more. Gods he wanted her. A low groan came from him as she lapped at his fingers. The sight of her... the sensation of her tongue on his skin, it sent a shiver down his spine. He caught her chin lightly between his fingers and brought his lips up to catch them with his own with a light kiss. “A bed certainly would be nice.” He mumbled against her lips.   
    He pulled back after a few moments, lacing his fingers with hers as he did so. “Though I'm not sure it would be a wise idea.” He said his own voice betraying him. He leaned forward bring her hand up and kissed the back of it. “Though gods know I want it.” He growled. Maybe just a little bit wouldn't hurt anything. After all they had gone farther in the bathing room and had been able to calm down. Granted it was because of an interruption but in his mind that did not matter at the moment.   
    He flipped her hand around and exposed the soft flesh of the wrist underneath. He brought his lips to it and placed a light kiss on exposed skin, his eyes slipping closed. He then moved a little further up the arm and placed another, taking her taste in once again. It was different from the bathing, not as wet. He snorted softly against her skin at the thought, and leaned closer to bring the hand up to his face. He leaned into her hand clutched in his own and nuzzled the palm of it. His eyes then opened and locked on with hers, having darkened at the touches.

RaMinah's POV:  
    "Which do you want more, my Khan... a bed to sleep ...or a bed to claim me as your Queen." Murmuring against his mouth, knowing full well she was playing with fire, but for this man, her King she was more than willing to be burned. She, was the moth to his flame. And no doubt, vice versa for him, as well.  
    A smile touching her lips growing as she found her hand caught, kissed, caressed and then finally, cradling his face. Her other hand joined the first, holding it as he was indeed the most precious thing in the world to her. He was. He could see it in her eyes, the way she touched him. "I know. I wish nothing more than to have you erase Arun's touch so that the only one I remember is your own ...but I think, they, would be less than willing to allow such to happen."  
    Her eyes flicked to the trio entering, coming to a halt, facing the pair. While Adeen and Hatem dropped into the proper stance, on one knee, before their King and Queen, the other, the Healer who had saved her life, was far too old and as such, had dropped her gaze, leaning on a cane. Her hands moved, only so that one could take hold of Khan's hand, the other curling around her glass. She had a feeling, she would need far more alcohol, with the coming news.  
    "Forgive this disturbance, but..." As one the two stood, gaze down, falling into silence. It was the Healer, who spoke up, knowing the news would not be one either would be willing to take well. "The Council will reconvene, today, in less than three hours. Believing that Lady RaMinah has fled the country, Arun has refused to wait, until the control over our country has been settled, so that he can search for her. He has demanded that the control of Egypt be decided by trial through combat."  
    Hatem spoke up then, his voice laden with disgust. "The President was forced to agree, as Arun threatened the life of his wife, and children." To threaten innocents, especially children, to get what he wanted, Arun was, in his eyes a dog, that had to be put down. "Arun has demanded that it be, to the death."


	14. Chapter 14

Khan's POV:  
    A bed to claim her. That was all he wanted, was that really so much to ask for? But apparently it was as the trio entered the room once more. He scowled as their chance was stolen once again. He laced his fingers with hers though taking comfort in the continued contact between the two of them. Khan quirked an eyebrow as they fell silent. “Oh please do not keep me waiting. What is it that has gotten the pair of tongue tied?” He relaxed back into his chair and took a drink with his free hand.   
    Slowly he brought the glass up taking a long drink from it as he took in the news, his grip tightening as he did so. So Arun had decided that only a fight would settle things between the pair of them. His scowl deepened as he heard of Arun's tactics to get what he wanted. How he had ever been allowed to continue to live let alone be apart of the high council he would never know.  Arun was the farthest thing from what they considered themselves to be. They held themselves to a higher standard, they did not stoop to the level of the common human to get what they wanted. And never did they put innocents into the line of fire because they weren't getting what they wanted fast enough. Did blood have to be spilled every now and again to keep order? Yes but that was entirely different from what Arun had done.   
    He then realized that Arun wanted this to be to the death. He stood from his spot outraged that Arun considered himself equal enough to even think about requesting such a thing. Anger hummed in the air around him as he stared off into the distance. “Who does he think he is!” He finally said. “He is nothing.” He clenched his jaw as he tried to calm his anger down. A cool head was needed otherwise he would fail,and the scum would win. He took a breath and focused on keeping his voice level. “If he is so eager to meet death I will not hesitate to arrange the meeting for him.” He finally got out. “When and where?” He had had enough of this thing. He had been nothing but a thorn in his side since the day he'd met him, and he would be all to ready to send him to an early grave.  
  


RaMinah's POV:  
    Khan no doubt, never noticed when she'd extracted the glass from his tightening grip, before it shattered, hurting him if not both. Glancing to his.. no, their servants, the healer without ever saying a word. Even when Khan released her hand, to stand up, vent his feelings. To hear him say such calmed her, warmed her soul, feeling safe and secure with her King. Quite possibly would have made her smile, if doing so could not have been taken the wrong way.  
    "Within the hour." Adeen said, lifting his head to watch RaMinah, as she watched Khan. "Arun says that it is pointless to continue this wait, for either he or Khan to present Cleopatra's Jewel, to the Council. He has accused Lady RaMinah of stealing it, as she fled the country."  
    This had RaMinah snort softly in amusement. "Really. It appears I've been accused of stealing myself. Would that be considered as, self-kidnapping?"  
    Hatem stood, hands clasped in front of him as Adeen did the same at the same time. "M'Lady, this is no laughing matter. A war could be begun if you are not presented to the Council--"  
    "I know exactly what will happen, if my King does not present me as his Queen. You are... Hatem, are you not?" Pausing only long enough to let him nod in response. "I have lived my entire life in Alexandria as it was not only my home but my calling. To them, I am Isis, living once again to make them once again one of the greatest nations ever known. Perhaps it is coincidence that I was delivered in a carpet, as was Cleopatra ...I don't know."  
    Standing slowly, she moved to stand in front of Khan, her left hand resting on his chest. "Let us be one, show such to the world. The scum that considered us our equal will find his own fate, soon enough. But not tonight. Tonight is for us, alone. We must prove our superiority by following our traditions and join together as King and Queen, where none, especially Arun can doubt our words, or our bond, ever again."  
    The Healer, chuckled quietly. "She is as wise as she is beautiful is she not? I have a message for you." Holding out a folded piece of paper, a fax in fact from Sorsha informing Khan that the facility where they had all met was being prepared for their wedding and consummation. It would be ready within 6 weeks.  
    Unfortunately, such could not be done sooner due to the sheer volume of guests that had promised to arrive. Such an auspicious moment, the mighty Khan presenting his Queen to all Augments had to be presented properly and apologized profusely, personally taking charge to see if she could speed things up a bit.  
    Reading such over his arm, her cheek rested against his shoulder. "We will be ready within 30 minutes. Leave us." Only when the trio had left did she look to Khan with sad eyes. "...six weeks? Must we wait so long to finally, be one?"

Khan's POV:  
    Khan frowned as he heard how soon the man wanted to settle things. He snorted as RaMinah pointed out that he was accusing her of stealing herself. It would have been a laughable notion had the circumstance not been so dire. He smiled softly as she spoke then stepped in front of him. He brought his hand up and caught it with his own, running his thumb in a gentle circle on the back of it as she spoke to him.   
    He looked past her to the healer as she spoke up and nodded his head in agreement giving RaMinah another small smile before he reached out and took the paper. A scowl creased between his brows as he read it over. If it had come from anyone else he would have deemed it unacceptable, but because it came from Sorsha he knew it was best that could be done. He leaned his head against hers as she told the others they would be ready in a half hour. Once they were gone he sighed at her question.   
    He caught her eyes with his and felt a mix of emotions raging within him. “If we are to do things by tradition, and be acceptable without question by our fellow Augments then yes, six weeks is what we'll have to wait.” He twisted around and found her hand with his and laced their fingers together. “It seems like an unreasonable amount of time to wait. It feels like they are trying to keep us apart for as long as they can.” He snorted, and placed his forehead lightly against hers; his eyes sliding closed. “How the tables have turned.” He said thinking back to how this had all started because they wanted him to find a mate. He shook his head and pulled away. He opened his eyes and caught hers with them, a fire burning behind them. “But we are rulers in our own right. Why must we stick to what they want of us? Who are they to tell us what to do?” He wanted to claim her, to make her his and wipe any last lingering traces of Alum from her memory as he did so.   
    He huffed as he knew his desire for both things was a foolish notion and would cause an imbalance among their people. “But to do what we wish, might be unsettling for our people, and we are still such a new peoples. They are still so... child like in ways.” He had always had this sense of leading children through the dark. Not with all of his fellow chosen ones, but with a fair number of them. Only recently had he started to feel that they were really starting to grow into what they were meant to be. He growled and huffed. “It is an annoyance having to decide between what I want and what is right for us.”

RaMinah's POV:  
    Such a range of emotions, Khan displayed, observing such without comment, or judgement. With all that happened, it was little wonder he'd kept his temper in check. She wasn't entirely sure she could have done the same. As it was, she was focusing all of her attention on calming her King, which in turn, calmed her as well. They needed to keep their wits about them, as she had full intentions on getting themselves out of this, with Egypt firmly in Khan's possession, Arun dead and she truly as Khan's mate, wife and Queen for all time.  
    Her free hand, rested against Khan's cheek, thumb brushing over the skin as her eyes closed. It felt so right to be held in such a way, to be so intimate with him. Not all of her desire for him was strictly of passion, but for this, as well. Intimacy, so close now to finally feel whole... how much longer were they forced to follow traditions that were fine, had circumstances not been as they were, but what were they to do when they only kept them apart?  
    "I trust you, my King." Her head tilted to begin dotting chaste kisses across Khan's mouth, breath soft, tickling his flesh. "If you wish to make a new tradition, or damn it to hell then I will not deny you, what is already yours." Eyes searched his own showing she meant every word she said. If he wanted to claim her now, she wouldn't deny him. Even though it was clear her own desire was for him to do so, far, far away from here.


	15. Chapter 15

Khan's POV:  
     Khan leaned his head into her hand, enjoying the simple touch. The touch caused his shoulders to relax and his eyes to drift partially closed. He hummed at her trust in him and smiled against the small kisses, snorting softly as her breath tickled his skin. He opened his eyes and was captured under her gaze as she told him she would do what he desired for them. He took her hand in his and placed light kisses on her fingers before he simply interlaced them together. “Then we shall wait.” He said with great difficulty. This was such a new emotion for him. He had had lovers every now and again when the need was there, but none of them had ever brought this... almost overpowering desire, this need to solidify that they were one.  
     He sighed and looked back at the table. “But by the creators I don't know how we shall.” He grumbled. He let her hand slip from his as he walked to the table and picked up one of the fruits, biting into it enjoying the fresh flavor, its juices trickling down the corner of his mouth. “Come we said we would be ready within the half hour, I spouse I should put something on that's not my house ones.” He huffed annoyed with the entire situation and walked towards where his going out clothes were kept. He slipped into his daily clothes. They were made of a sturdier fabric and would withstand any blows that Arun might land. For although he thought very little of the other he was still an Augment and thus did have some of the same strengths that Khan had; he simply didn't know how to use them.  But still what he wore alerted others who he was, and that they should not to mess with him.  
     Though he did not wish to admit it, part of him was excited to finally get the chance to end Arun. He had waited for this chance since he'd first met the Augment. Not only for himself though was he excited he was greatly pleased to get a chance to return the pain that he had caused his queen with his brutal treatment. He would show this... thing what the consequences were for trying to claim and hurt what was not his. “RaMinah.” he said. “Will you be joining me at the fight?” He did not want to leave her side, but knew what she had just escaped from was still so recent and just the break in Arun had done had caused her great distress. He wanted her with him but not at the cost of her sanity. “If you feel ill, or too tired I shall leave Hatem here to keep watch while I take care of this pest.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     "As you wish, my King." It was hard for her as well, that was clear in her voice, in her gaze as she looked up at him, a gentle squeeze to show that she trusted in his judgement and would do her best to adhere to that, even if the bond between them was strained due to the fact they had not consummated their mating in full.  
     "We will have to busy ourselves I suppose.. Or reside in separate chambers." The thought of that was terrifying, but she refused to admit to such, or show it. It would not do to show such weakness, in front of others it would only shame her King, show she wasn't worthy to be his Queen. Of course no other Augment had ever suffered through the same torture as she but it mattered not. Weakness would be exploited something she would never allow to happen to her King.  
     When he drew away she walked over to the outfits laid out for them, staring at the garments, which were to be for the pair to rest, in comfort. Beautiful in their design, they could be used to be worn in public. It would be admittedly a bit out of the norm but no ...they would be saved for when this was all said and done; when Khan openly claimed him as his Queen to her homeland, and Arun was dead.  
     The armoire was opened, curious as to what lay inside. A smile formed as she found clothing within. Not her own but it had been chosen with her in mind. The silk, so cool, smooth against her fingertips. When he called her attention she turned, listened to his question.  
     Her response was immediate, voice steady. "I must be. First so that you can present me to The Council, to gain our lands as our own, but also to prove that I am not afraid of Arun. He is not my King. You are, that is why, I must be by your side. I must be there to watch as he dies at your hand, that his last breath is to see that I have always been your Queen."

 

Khan's POV:  
     Khan did not like the idea of not being with her, even if he could not claim her. The thought of residing in separate chambers was almost too much to think on. No they would need to stay together, being apart might simply drive them to more extreme measures. “Keeping ourselves busy might be best.” He added. He could not stop the smile that spread over his face as she immediately answered she would stay with him. He stepped up to her as she finished answering and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “It warms my heart to hear you answer such.” He mumbled against her ear. He placed a quick kiss on his lips before he pulled away again. Even simple touches and movements were dangerous to the augment.    
     It would take so little to push him over the edge... He knew he was playing with fire, and that he had a very high chance of burning not only himself but his mate as well. “He is growing desperate, and knows that he has been defeated. Why else call this fight that he knows he will lose?” He said changing the subject. Truth be told he was eager for the fight. It felt as if it had been ages since he had last had the chance to fight someone combat of any form. True it would only be with Arun but still the promise of a fight got his blood pumping and spirits up. What was more he would be fighting with his Queen watching, a truly exciting time for the young ruler, and future mate.  
     Finally ready to leave the quarters he turned and asked, “Are you ready?” His voice betraying the excitement he felt under his skin. Yes he was annoyed that this idiotic Augment believed he could best him, thought himself worthy of Khan's Queen, but a fight was a fight. And this one would be to the death. To watch the life fade from the others eyes would give him a pleasure he could not describe.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     For a moment, she stopped to watch Khan's profile. It was cruel punishment to keep the two apart, speaking of traditions and ways that surely didn't apply to them. Not after all they had been through. Right? A plan began to form, enforced as Khan easily gave his affection, accepting the same in return as though the pair had been together all their lives.  
     Stepping behind the screen to change, she wasted little time, making use of the silken undergarments, the tight blouse, affixing the skirt, train in the traditional manner, without any thoughts, listening to Khan dressing on the other side of the room. So close, and yet oh so far.  
     Coming into view, [the sari](http://i68.tinypic.com/2gwtimw.jpg), dyed a deep wine with golden accents was beautiful in its simplicity, wearing little jewelry. Her colouring complimented the grey tunic and pants he wore, perfectly. "While I know you will win, please... be careful." Her hand cradled Khan's cheek to draw him down for a caste kiss, her smile soft. "I do not want to spend the next six weeks, treating you for various wounds."  
     Teasing him, but all the same quite serious. The last thing she wanted, was for Khan to be hurt, even slightly by that pathetic creature that called itself an Augment.


End file.
